Digimon Defenders
by BoogiepopShippuden
Summary: OC Story- A team of humans and Digimon have decided to threaten the world to meet their own selfish needs. Naturally, there are those who would stand in their way. Zeromon and Sousuke form a team to stand up to the evil. Can they succeed?
1. Enter: Zeromon and Sousuke

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. The characters Haseo and Celena belong to Tsukiyomaru, Loaño and Kidd belong to his friend Twilidramon, and Mataio belongs to LonelyGhost666

Note: It's been so long since I watched Digimon; I hope I don't mess up too badly…hmmm this is also the first Digimon fanfic I've written…..

Glossary

Outoto- Little Brother

Shinka- Evolve

Ryu-nisan-Dragon Brother (I think)

.-:-.

A large MegaSeadramon snaked through the water, waiting for his prey to approach.

.-:-.

Five teenagers stood on a pier, scanning the rough waters for signs of life. The rough winds scattered droplets of water everywhere. They could smell the salty ocean below them and it was making one teen hungry.

His stomach growled loudly over sound of churning waters. "Let's try to see if we can catch any fish once this is over," he told his friends. Amber eyes peeked out from behind soft brown bangs. He snapped a finger loudly. "I'm starving." He looked at his reflection in the water. Even in the darkness he could still see his green T-Shirt and khaki shorts. "So, Celena, any clue what kind of Digimon we're dealing with?"

A young red headed girl answered quickly. "Judging by the shape and size from the scan, I'd say we're dealing with something from the Seadramon family." She wore a red skirt and blue jacket. "But next time, eat before we leave, Sousuke. We can't have you messing up on us because you're hungry." She said jokingly.

"I hope we can make it back in time," said a white haired boy. "We're so far away from home."

"Don't worry Haseo, we'll be fine. Worse comes to worse we can fly back."

Crack!

The pier splintered as a long snake like creature tore through it. Large chunks sank into the water in a series of splashes. The Digimon launched himself toward the sky and smiled. "Thunder Javelin!" He cried. The metal spike on his head shot out a series of electric streams. Lightning fell from the sky and water poured down like a thunderstorm.

"Haseo, look out!" Celena cried to her friend.

Haseo opened his emerald eyes in fear. "Ryu-nisan!" He called out to his Digimon partner. Haseo saw a bolt of lightning heading toward him. He wanted to dodge but he didn't have anywhere to run.

A furry purple dragon growled in anger. "_Outoto_!" He called out. Haseo grabbed a small white device in his pocket. This was his Digivice. He activated it quickly and Dorumon began to glow brightly. "Dorumon, shinka!" His body began to morph. His fur turned black with purple stripes, dark wings sprouted from his back, he grew larger at a frightening rate, and metal armor surrounded his arms, legs, and face. "DexDorugamon!" He quickly swept through the air and pulled Haseo out of the way.

MegaSeadramon floated in the air menacingly.

"So many young children, which should I eat first?" The giant fish joked.

Celena turned to her partner, a small orange reptile that vaguely resembled Dorumon. He smiled. Celena grabbed her own Digivice and activated it.

"Agumon, shinka! GeoGreymon!" He grew into a tall orange dinosaur covered in blue stripes. A black skull-like mask with three spikes formed on his head. Smaller red spikes decorated the bottom of the aforementioned mask. "Mega Burst!" He cried.

GeoGreymon shot a powerful blast of energy from his mouth. The long red sea serpent in the sky only smiled.

"Ice Storm!" He retaliated. A rain of ice needles fell through GeoGreymon's attack, dispersing the ball of energy. The teenagers and their partners scrambled toward concrete land. MegaSeadramon's ice attack shattered the pier's support pillars, sending it crashing into the sea.

A boy with curly blonde hair reached for the metal cross resting on his white t-shirt. "Grandma, Grandpa," he whispered, "I won't let you down." He turned to his partner. "Ready, FanBeemon?" He reached into the back pocket of his jeans and grabbed his Digivice.

The large yellow and brown shaped bee nodded. "Let's hurry up and get this over with so we can get that cake you promised me." A bright light surrounded him. "FanBeemon shinka, Waspmon!" He morphed into a large metal wasp equipped with advanced weaponry. His shoulders began quickly gathering energy and fired a swift attack. "Bear Buster!"

MegaSeadramon tried to slither out of the way but the attack hit him like a semi on the freeway. He tumbled helplessly through the air before recovering.

Haseo turned to DexDorugamon. "Ryu-nisan, hurry before he recovers."

DexDorugamon smiled. "Like I'd give him that chance. Cannon Ball!" With the battle cry came the attack. The dragon spat a series of large iron balls at his opponent. They zoomed through the air like bullets.

The sea serpent let out a cry of rage as he knocked the balls to the ground.

"It will take more than that to defeat me," MegaSeadramon boasted.

A girl with spike blonde smiled and pointed at her enemy. "Kiss my Sass," she challenged. "Kidd, get ready." She smiled. "Hey, Sousuke, you said you wanted fish right? Well how about you eat this guy once Kidd and I are through?" She turned to her partner, a large werewolf Digimon wearing ripped jeans and brass knuckles. White and blue fur covered his body.

KiddGarurumon, or Kidd for short, looked up into the sky. The champion level Digimon smirked. "Top of the World!" He cried out. He moved at blinding speeds and leapt forward. He sailed through the air as if someone shot him out of a canon. He delivered a fierce kick to MegaSeadramon's head.

The Ultimate Level Digimon plummeted toward the Ocean like a severed rope. His body contorted in twists and turns as he tried to regain altitude. His efforts were futile. He sank like the Titanic.

The teenagers braced themselves once they saw the huge wave rolling toward them.

"Nice going, Lo," teased Sousuke. "Yo, Zeromon." He looked at the anthromorphic cat at his side. He had black fur with white tipped ears and a white tipped tail and wore a blue tunic with a yellow cape.

Zeromon raised his sword. "Raven's Wall!" He cried.

A large wall of dark energy surged up from the ground and held the wave off.

Sousuke readied his Digivice. "Hey Haseo, what do you say we just Digivolve our partners to Mega and be over with it?" He asked.

"Ummm I don't know if," Haseo began. He wanted to say no, but he didn't want to contradict a friend's suggestion.

Celena shook her head. "You know that going above Champion will drain Dorumon and Zeromon of their energy. They can't maintain their forms for long. We need those two at full strength in case _they _show up."

"Good point," Sousuke sighed. "Well, get ready Zeromon!"

"Zeromon shinka!" Cried the cat. "NeoZeromon!" The waist high cat grew to the size of an adult human. His tunic shimmered as it transformed into a shirt made of Mithril. His cape grew longer and turned red as wine.

"Give it up, MegaSeadramon," ordered Sousuke. "You may be an Ultimate, but there's no way that you can take on five Champions at once." He snapped his fingers again. "Emeprormon, finish him!"

The sea serpent's head popped out of the water like a periscope.

"World Cleaver!" The cat jumped into the sky and raised his sword. He fell toward MegaSeadramon. "Hya!" He brought his sword down, hoping to cut the enemy in two.

MegaSeadramon sank like a battleship.

NeoZeromon quickly landed on MegaSeadramon's head and bounced back to the shore. "Think he's learned his lesson yet?"

The teenagers stood back to back and faced made sure they left no blind spots in their defense. The last thing they needed was a surprise attack from behind.

Splash! MegaSeadramon rose from the water. The teenagers shielded their eyes from the ocean spray. "You fools don't realize what you're doing!" He cried. "Ice Storm!" Large ice needles erupted from his moth and rained down on the group.

"Bear Buster!" Waspmon skillfully counterattacked. His energy beam melted the ice needles on contact. MegaSeadramon dodged skillfully.

"Maelstrom!" MegaSeadramon fired a cold blast of air from his mouth.

"Like that'd work against us," Loaño laughed as she dodged the attack.

"Be careful guys," Celena warned. She was the first to notice it. "He just formed a thin layer of ice on the ground; you could slip if you're not careful."

"It'll take more than a little ice to stop up," DexDorugamon warned his opponent. He flapped his wings and took to the sky. He swooped down like a hawk ready to snatch its prey. MegaSeadramon submerged himself. DexDorugamon let out an angry howl. "That won't be enough to stop me, Cannon Ball!" He dropped a series of heavy metal spheres into the ocean, hoping one of them would hit.

MegaSeadramon swam through the waters like a torpedo. He evaded all of DexDorugamon's attacks like dodge balls. A trail of splashed tailed his movement. He shot up from the water like a bullet and smiled. "Ice Storm," he repeated.

MegaSeadramon was too close for anyone to do anything.

Sousuke tried to move, but he slipped and fell. He saw the attack coming but could do nothing. Pain shot through his chest as the icicle shot through like an oversized arrow.

They say that when you die, your life flashes before your eyes. Sousuke saw only a single image.

"_Why are you crying?" A small black cat asked a young child._

"_Ahhh," the boy screamed. He tried to scramble away. "What are you?" He asked._

"_My name is ChibiZeromon. Don't worry, I won't hurt you."_

"Sou, suke?" NeoZeromon whispered in disbelief. Seeing his partner injured pushed his heart to the limit. "Sousuke?" He questioned his eyes, refusing to believe what he saw. He rushed to his partner's side and cradled Sousuke's body.

"Sorry," coughed Sousuke. "It looks like I won't be able to keep my promise after all. I really wa," His words trailed off into a voiceless whisper.

The others were stunned as well. Celena stepped forward, "MegaSeadramon, prepare to breathe your last breath."

"One human down, four to go," cheered MegaSeadramon. "This teaches you to mess with affairs you don't understand. Now who is going to die next?"

NeoZeromon ignored the taunts and fell to his knees in shock. "But." His whisper fell silent under the sound of his own heart. Its beats grew loud and sporadic like the music of an inexperienced drummer. A single tear fell from his eye. He suddenly stood up. "You are," he finally answered.

A dark aura surrounded NeoZeromon. He turned to his target. "You bastard, you'll pay for that!" He growled angrily. His breathing grew shallow and labored. NeoZeromon, shinka!"

"No!" Celena cried out. She knew what was going to happen.

She could only watch as NeoZeromon Dark Digivolved. He skipped his Ultimate Form and went straight to Mega. "SkullZeromon!" He cried.

He looked like a large skeletal cat. He towered over the group and cast a menacing glare at MegaSeadramon. Two pairs of skeletal wings unfolded and he took to the sky. MegaSeadramon instantly realized his mistake. SkullZeromon let out a furious growl as he sliced MegaSeadramon in half. The vanquished foe became scattered particles of data and flowed to SkullZeromon like a river of dust.

SkullZeromon's lust for battle roared in his heart. He rushed toward the nearest building, a boat rental store. The other Digimon blocked his path, but he swept them away with his tail, giving them no more thought than a human gives a cockroach. He swung his sword, cutting through the roof and walls, splitting the store in two.

"Zeromon, calm down," Sousuke whimpered with his last breath. SkullZeromon never heard his words. Sousuke's eyes closed.

Haseo panicked. _'I, I could have stopped this. DexDoruGoramon and ShineZeromon could have beaten MegaSeadramon easily. If I had been smart enough then this wouldn't have happened.' _His knees shook violently. He struggled to remain standing.

Sensing Haseo's despair, DexDorugamon turned to his younger brother. "Outoto, calm down, there was nothing you could do. What we need to do right now is focus on stopping SkullZeromon from destroying the city."

"B-but," Haseo could only watch as SkullZeromon stormed toward the city.

"Mega Volcano!" Cried GeoGreymon. He fired a fiery blast at the skeletal Digimon. It was about as effective as throwing a cup of water on a raging fire.

Celena turned to her best friend. "Haseo, you and Dorumon are the only ones who can stop him before he gets to the city and hurts someone."

"Right," Haseo nodded. He grabbed his Digivice once more. "Ryu-nisan!"

"DexDorugamon, shinka!" Cried the dragon. "DexDoruGoramon!"

He stood upright at eight feet tall. He had a metal body, long tail, and beautiful red and black wings. "Zeromon, control yourself," he commanded. He flew up to SkullZeromon's face. "Look, I know you're pissed but this is no way to act. We're supposed to protect the city not destroy it."

SkullZeromon brought his sword down on his comrade. DexDoruGoramon stood his ground and blocked the blade with his hand. "Give up; you know you can't beat me."

SkullZeromon spun around. He aimed his tail at DexDoruGoramon, but he wasn't fast enough. DexDoruGoramon rose higher into the air and evaded the attack. "Don't make me hurt you," he said. SkullZeromon roared as he mindlessly swiped at his enemy.

Weren't you the one who told us all that they needed to be stopped?"

SkullZeromon reacted with rage. He raised his sword once more and brought it down in the blonde girl's direction. A dark wave of energy lashed out toward her, tearing through the ground. Kidd darted toward his partner and tackled her out of the way. "Damn it, I don't care if you are a friend, hurt Loaño and I'm beating the shit out of you." He ran as quickly as he could and jumped at a building. He pushed off with his feet and bounced from the building's side and over SkullZeromon's head. "Knockout Punch!" He put his fists together and slammed them into SkullZeromon's head.

SkullZeromon grew dizzy with pain but shook it off. He effortlessly knocked Kidd away with a backhand slap. Kidd crashed to the ground and lost consciousness. Loaño rushed to his side to make sure he was okay.

Mataio grabbed his cross and said a quick prayer. "I know there's a reason for everything, but what's the reason for this?" He asked. He turned to Waspmon. "Waspmon, DexDoruGoramon needs your help."

"Didn't you see what happened to Kidd?" He asked. "I'm only a Champion, there's no way I can stand up to a Mega. It's in his hands now," he said lazily.

"I didn't want to do this," DexDoruGoramon whispered. "Doruriin!" His breath turned into a flamethrower as he scorched SkullZeromon. He hated the sound of his friend whimpering in pain, but he knew he couldn't relent.

SkullZeromon's sword connected with DexDoruGoramon's abdomen, hurtling him through a tree. Smoke filled the air, clouding everyone's vision.

Haseo began shaking again. "No, this isn't good, what can we do?" He asked.

"Don't worry; it's going to be okay," Mataio told him.

Loaño groaned. "If you make some crappy speech about faith or God I am so going to kick you in the nuts."

Mataio shut up.

DexDoruGoramon zoomed through the air like a rocket. "Blade Storm," he cried. With a flap of his wings, a storm of swords deluged SkullZeromon from above. The slashed at him like a thousand elite warriors. The screech of metal on metal ripped through the air. SkullZeromon cried in pain as he countered with his own sword. A wave of destruction gushed forth and crashed into DexDoruGoramon before he could evade. He pushed back as hard as he could, but it was futile. SkullZeromon's attack swept DexDoruGoramon through the air.

SkullZeromon stomped across the ground, running as quickly as he could. The Earth shook with each footstep. He quickly positioned himself behind DexDoruGoramon and waited for the right moment. He raised his foot and slammed it down on his opponent like he was a bug. SkullZeromon began grinding DexDoruGoramon into the ground.

"Ryu-nisan!" Haseo called out in panic.

"DexDoruGoramon, shinka!" He cried out once more. "Dexmon!"  
"What's going on?" Celena asked.

"Yeah, isn't DexDoruGoramon a Mega?" Loaño asked.

"Yes," Mataio answered. "As for what's happening, he's either changing to a higher level or simply becoming a more powerful Mega. Some Digimon have been known to switch forms without changing levels."

Dexmon growled as he pushed SkullZeromon off him. His body was made of a purple crystal and his arms and legs were made of green wire frames. With the large red wings on his back, he was easily able to take to the sky once more. "Time to end this, Process F!" A fountain of green energy shot from his mouth and engulfed SkullZeromon.

The energy devoured his body as he became a Digitama.

Drained of his energy, Dexmon began to glow brightly as he reverted to his weakest form. He looked like a small round purple and white furball with ears.

"Ryu-nisan," Haseo dashed to his brother's side, scooping him up in his arms. "Are you okay? What happened?" He asked.

"Calm down, I'm fine. I think I just transformed into a more powerful Mega. It happens sometime." His voice was tired. "I think I just need some," his eyes closed.

"Don't worry Ryu-nisan; you can rest all you want." Haseo whispered. He looked into his brother's peaceful eyes.

Mataio walked over to Sousuke's body, hoping this was all some horrible misunderstanding. He checked for any signs of life but couldn't find any. "He's really dead isn't he?" He asked.

Not even Loaño could respond with a sarcastic comment.

"We all knew what we were risking," Celena reminded them. "I just never expected anything like this to happen."

"I wish I had been smart enough to evolve Ryu-nisan sooner, and then none of this would have ever happened."

"It's not your fault," Celena told him. She put a shoulder on his hand in an attempt to comfort him.

"That's right Celena," said an unsympathetic voice. "It was your fault wasn't it? You were the one who told Haseo not to let Doru-chan go to Mega, weren't you?"

"What do you want, Sheena?" Loaño demanded.

Sheena stepped forward. She wore a purple sweater and simple jeans. She looked like an ordinary teenager, but she acted as one of the team's greatest enemies. Her long black hair hung in a cutely pony tail. "Look, you guys have had a long night. Your three strongest members are all incapacitated now, so why not just give up?"

"It's still two on one," Celena reminded her.

"Hawkmon, do you view these two as a threat?" Sheena motioned to Waspmon and GeoGreymon.

The Digimon at Sheena's side nodded. "No, the only way they'd win is through Divine Intervention." He had brown and white feathers, large yellow feet, and a single black feather held to his head with a belt.

Sheena quickly reached for her small black Digivice.

"Hawkmon, shinka!" Cried the Digimon. "Aquilamon!"

Horns grew on his head as he grew larger. His wings shot out and he prepared to take to the sky.

"Mega Volcano!" Cried GeoGreymon. He wasn't waiting for Aquilamon to make the first move.

"Bear Buster!" Waspmon joined in.

Sheena held out her hand, and a translucent white wall blocked the attacks.

"What just happened?" Loaño asked.

"That wall, it can't be," Haseo whimpered in fear.

Celena grunted in annoyance. "Waspmon, get behind him," she ordered.

Mataio opened his mouth to say something but remained silent.

"Yes, partner," Waspmon joked as he flew around to attack from behind.

"Mega Volcano!"

"Bear Blaster!"

The Digimon repeated their attacks, hoping that Sheena wouldn't be able to black both attacks.

"Child's play," Sheena taunted. She held her arm straight up and laughed as both attacks met with her invisible wall. "Like it, it's a little trick we've been practicing back at the academy. Oh don't worry; it won't make things completely hopeless for you. While the wall is up, we can't attack either." She explained. "Now, Aquilamon, crush them!" she snapped her fingers playfully.

"Stealth Quarrel!" Aquilamon cried. He fired a barrage of sharp feathers at Waspmon who quickly dodged.

"Turbo Stinger!" Countered Waspmon. He countered with a laser stored in his stinger.

Aquilamon spun out of the attack's way. "Grand Horn!" His horns turned red as he rammed into GeoGreymon, knocking the Champion off his feet. He spun around quickly. "Blast Rings!" He fired ring like rays of energy that knocked Waspmon out of the air.

Waspmon quickly recovered and counterattacked. "Bear Buster!"

Aquilamon smiled as he gained altitude. Waspmon's attack crashed into GeoGreymon, knocking him back to ground.

"Can't you two even coordinate your attacks properly?" Sheena taunted. "Man, you guys suck. Listen, we don't have time to play around so we're just going to finish you off!"

"Aquilamon shinka!" The bird cried. "Garudamon!"

His new form stood upright like a birdman. Unlike most Garudamon, his feathers were black like a raven's, except for the silver feathers that lined his wings. He flew into the sky and struck quickly. "Wing Blade!" He cried. A blast of flames erupted from his body in the shape of a phoenix. The fire shrieked through the night. It sounded like fireworks on the Fourth of July.

Waspmon and GeoGreymon tried to evade, but the attack was too fast. It hit them with enough force to revert them to their rookie forms.

"Agumon," cried Celena. She dashed to her partner's side.

Mataio quickly ran to his partner's side as well.

Loaño growled. "Damn it, where's AA when I really need him," she grumbled.

Sheena smiled. "Just tell me where you hid it, and I'll let you live. Of course, if you prefer, we could start deleting the Digimon one by one and capture you kids alive. Chazz is very fond of torture you know."

The four teens shuddered in fear.

"Uhhh," said a voice from behind the group. Loaño turned to see Kidd stirring.

"Great, looks like she had to go and show up. Can't we ever get a break?" He asked. He quickly rose to his feet. "Listen, Sheena, today hasn't been the best of days for us. If you leave now, then we'll let you run. But if you want to stay and fight then I'm going to show you why you the power of narrative causality, whenever an unconscious hero wakes up he always gets to kick ass and save the day."

"I think we can take our chances against you," Sheena laughed. "What chance does a Champion like you stand against an Ultimate?"

"This should even the odds," Loaño grabbed her Digivice again.

"KiddGarurumon shinka, KnightGarurumon!"

Shining silver armor replaced his haggard clothes. A red cape formed a hood over his head. He reached for the two large swords strapped to his back. "Anyone hungry for some turkey?" He asked.

"Talon Tear!" Screeched Garudamon.

Kidd stood his ground until the last second. He sidestepped the aerial attack and slashed Garudamon with his swords. The single blow sent feathers whirling through the air as Garudamon reverted to Hawkmon.

"Oww," the defeated bird grunted.

Sheena gritted her teeth. "Damn it, those idiots better have pulled through with their part of the plan. We wasted a prime opportunity to crush you twerps once and for all."

Her cell phone rang, playing the song Sakura Kiss. "Speak of the devil." She answered her phone. "Yo Chazz, did you guys get it?" She smiled.

"What's going on," Loaño demanded.

"Well, quite frankly," Sheen started to laugh, "man you guys are so going to hate this," she paused for a moment so she could savor the looks on their faces. "After countless battles trying to destroy you guys, we weren't even trying this time. This was all just a distraction. We were trying to keep you guys busy while we set our real goal into motion."

"What did you do?" Celena growled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

A flash of light blinded the group and Sheena and Hawkmon vanished.

Celena gently grabbed Zeromon's egg. "So what do we do know?" She asked. "Sousuke was our leader, he was the one who knew what to do when disaster struck."

Mataio shook his head.

"I do not know," Haseo answered. "But I know that we can not give up. We have to continue the fight, for Sousuke's sake. We can not let them win."

.-:-.

Disclaimer: I don't own Narrative Causality or Sakura Kiss


	2. The Sting of Waspmon

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Naruto

.-:-.

Sheena sighed as she answered her ringing phone. "Can we make this quick?" She asked. "My mother expects me home soon."

"Sheena, it's me, Chazz," said the voice on the other end. "I've just received word from the higher ups. They gave us permission to carry out Phase 2 of the plan."

"I hope this works. If you guys hadn't been busy installing your program, then we could've wiped out an entire team of troublemakers. Kidd was down, Dorumon and Zeromon were out of the picture, and Waspmon and GeoGreymon could have been dealt with easily," she fumed.

"Don't be foolish. Even if we had been with you, there's no way we could have taken down AA. He's the most dangerous member of their team and we still need time to prepare out countermeasures against him."

"Speaking of countermeasures, did you guys get the data on Dexmon? Has there been any success in developing weapons to use against him?" Sheena tapped her fingers against her arm as she waited for an answer.

"You do realize these things take more than an hour, right?" Chazz moaned. "Don't worry, they're working on it," Chazz assured her. "So, are you up to your mission, or should I send someone else to do it?"

"I'll be fine. If Kidd tries anything this time, I'll be ready for him with a little trap of my own." Sheena smiled.

"Good, because once you're done with this mission, we have another one for you. We need you to help Zach take on another team. Hikaru's being more of a pain then we thought, and her friends are just as annoying as Sousuke's."

.-:-.

The smell of a tuna casserole danced through the beautiful home. Roses rested in vases on the table. A beautiful red carpet hugged the floor. It looked and smelled like a happy home, but cries of sorrow revealed the truth.

A beautiful young woman sobbed into her husbands shoulders. "I can't believe he's gone," she cried. "Sousuke was always telling us he'd be okay, that Zeromon would be able to protect him. I should have been a better mother; I should have made him stop playing hero. It's all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself, Kaeda, we both know our son would have found a way to keep it up, no matter what we tried."

"I'm really sorry, Ms. Nanasha," Celena apologized. "We should have taken better care of him, but we let him die. I thought we could handle the enemy. I should have," Celena choked back the sobs.

"Don't blame yourself, Celena," said Mr. Nanasha. "I'm just glad nobody else was hurt. Please tell me you children will tell the authorities about the Digimon. Children shouldn't be fighting such a dangerous battle. If something else happened to one of you and we didn't do everything we could to stop it, we could never forgive ourselves."

Loaño tried to find a balance between respect and authority, two concepts typically foreign to her nature. "Mr. and Mrs. Nanasha, what your son was doing, was a brave thing. He assembled us all so we could protect the world from attack. Someone needs to keep on looking after things now that he's gone. We can't allow those assholes to win just because they got in a lucky shot. If we let them win, then who knows what they'll do?"

"Just promise you'll be careful," said Mr. Nanasha.

"Don't worry," said Mataio. "We have faith that God will be watching over us."

FanBeemon sighed, "Mataio, no one wants to hear that religious bull."

"FanBeemon, watch your language," Mataio scolded.

Mrs. Nanasha chuckled. It was nice to see some normalcy when nothing made any sense.

"Would you children like to stay for dinner?" She asked.

"No thank you, ma'am," Celena said politely. "Our parents are expecting us back soon. We should be leaving soon."

.-:-.

The sun rose the next day, as if nothing happened. The world marched on, refusing to acknowledge the previous night's tragedy.

.-:-.

A fourteen-year-old boy stirred in bed. He pulled his Naruto bed sheets tight over his body and tried not to let the sun wake him up.

"Naota, it's 8:00 in the morning, aren't you going to get up?" Asked a sweet voice.

"Mom, it's Sunday," he protested. "Can't I sleep in?"

"Naota, you promised your father that you'd," she began.

"I know, I know," Naota moaned. He lazily crawled out of bed and walked toward his closet. He grabbed a red long sleeve shirt to wear. "I'll be ready in just a bit," he promised. He grabbed jeans and underwear and headed into the bathroom.

He began mentally composing an email to his best friend.

_Dear Hikaru,_

_How was your day? Mine sucked badly. My dad took me to the batting cages so I could learn to hit a baseball. I can't fathom why he possibly thinks I need to. I'd rather spend my time doing something important. I mean- I have a math test to study for, I should be doing that._

_Oh but you probably don't want to hear me whine, so I guess I'll shut up. So, how are Haruka and Ashton?_

He rinsed the shampoo out of his short brown hair and turned the water off. He dressed quickly and dashed down the stairs.

"Sorry son," his father apologized immediately. "I know how much you were looking forward to today, but something came up at work."

Naota looked up at his dad. He had short brown hair, just like Naota's, and a thick rugged beard. He looked really tough and muscular but he sounded so disappointed. '_No, you were the one looking forward to it, dad,'_ Naota thought. He waited a moment and spoke with an affected voice. "B-but I thought we," he paused for a moment to sell the show, "I- I understand dad. Maybe some other time." He hung his head low, making sure his father couldn't see his eyes. He knew that if he hid his eyes his father would assume he was hurt. He didn't want his father needlessly worrying about his feelings, but Naota figured that his dad was better off thinking their outing was important to him.

'_I really do like spending time with you dad,' _Naota thought to himself, _'bit couldn't we think of something more fun to do than baseball?' _He turned to walk back up the stairs. "Well, I guess I'm going back to bed."

"Yamaguchi Naota," began his mother, "the sun is shining and you're just going to sleep all day. You should be out there playing with your friends."

'_You mean Hikaru? Sorry mom, but we left her behind when we moved,' _Naota held back his feelings and forced a smile. "My friends are all busy today," he lied.

"Then why don't you go to the park and try to make some new friends?" She suggested.

'_Because if a kid is at the park, I doubt we have much in common mom, I am so not the outdoor type.' _Naota nodded his head. "Sounds fun."

His mom never noticed his insincerity.

.-:-.

Haseo sat in his bed, mindlessly rocking back and forth. "Argo," he couldn't bare to say the name, "he's back, he's back, he's back to get me." He whimpered like an abused child.

"Haseo, calm down," Celena begged. She hugged her best friend gently, rubbing his back to calm him down. "You were just having another nightmare. Argomon is gone; he can't hurt you anymore. He's dead, remember?"

"B-but," Haseo sobbed into his teddy bear. "The barrier- it was Argomon's. He's coming back. He's going to hurt me and Ryu-nisan. He's back and he's working with Virus."

Dodomon hopped onto the bed. "Haseo don't worry about it, Argomon is gone, and he isn't coming back. The stupid punks must have just gotten hold of his technology somehow. They probably raided his headquarters and stole everything that they thought could be useful."

"No," Haseo screamed. "Argomon's back and I can feel it. Please, don't let him hurt me again."

"Don't worry Haseo," Celena said calmly. "I promise we'll protect you. No one is ever going to hurt you again."

"You can't stop him, Argomon's too powerful," Haseo cried. "He'll hurt you too," Haseo sobbed.

"He can try," said Celena, "but we'll be ready for him. If Argomon somehow comes back, we'll be ready for him Haseo, and we'll fight him together. Now, what do you say you get out of bed and we head to the mall? We need to pick up materials for our science project, remember?"

Haseo wiped away his tears and slowly nodded.

Celena gently grabbed his hand to assure him that everything was all right.

.-:-.

Bluebirds chirped as they fluttered through the air. Bees buzzed as the zoomed from one chrysanthemum to the next. Kids dashed left and right, kicking soccer balls with their feet. Proud fathers played catch with their sons.

Naota sighed as he watched it all. It didn't look like there were any other kids his age at the park. "I should just go to the mall," he told himself. "Maybe there's a new game out." He wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead and turned to leave. "Or maybe I can watch a movie. Resonance VII the Empty Dragon is out." Naota sighed for a moment. "Yuu loves Resonance," he whispered quietly.

"Something wrong, Naota?" Asked a friendly voice.

"Oh, Mataio," Naota recognized the boy from school. "No, I'm fine." He lied. "How are you?" He noticed two bags of groceries cradled in Mataio's arms. "Oh, those look heavy, need some help?"

"Thanks, I was just taking these to the homeless shelter," Mataio answered. "He handed over one of the bags. "I tried getting some of my friends to help, but they weren't feeling well today."

Naota grabbed the bag and followed Mataio, wondering what he should say. "So, do you always take food to the homeless shelter?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm too busy to volunteer, so this is the least I can do." Mataio explained.

"Not many kids would bother though," Naota said. He struggled to keep up with his classmate. Mataio walked with speed and determination. "Slow down, Mataio, the shelter isn't going anywhere."  
"Sorry," he apologized. "I just have so much to do today. After I drop the food off, I have to go buy some books for our school's book drive, then I need to get some toys to donate for that thing at the mall, and then," Mataio didn't notice Naota still struggling to keep up.

"Sounds like a busy day," Naota assessed. The duo left the park and began walking on the sidewalk. Naota watched as the cars whooshed past them. Horns honked and drivers swore. "So," Naota couldn't find the words he wanted. "Why?"

"Huh?" Mataio asked.

"Why do you do it all? I've heard stories about you. You're like an over the top Good Samaritan. You do volunteer work and donate food and all that. Why? Most kids your age, no, most people don't care that much."  
"Is it really that strange?" Mataio asked. "I suppose I'm just trying to live like my grandparents taught me."

"Grandparents?" Naota asked.

"Yeah. My mom and dad are both the presidents of their own companies, so they always left me with my grandparents when they were at work. So my grandmother and grandfather raised me. They were devout Christians so they taught me to be good to my fellow man and things like that. I guess I just took their lessons to heart."

"You're a good person, Mataio," Naota said casually. "I wish I was more like you."

"You're a good person too, Naota," Mataio responded. "I've sent the way you act around others. You're always so kind, you do your best to help others out, and you put everyone else's needs before your own."

"Yeah, but that's," Naota trailed off. "Hey, do you hear that sound?" He looked up to see a strange creature in the air. "Is that a," he covered his mouth. _'It looks like a Digimon.'_

Mataio turned to the sky. _'Damn it, those things usually don't appear in populated areas. What are those fools thinking, setting a Digimon free in the middle of a crowded street? Everyone will see it and the government will get involved.' _Mataio faked a look of fear. "Naota, I don't know what that thing is, but it looks dangerous, let's get out of here." He ran through the situation in his head.

'_I need to get Naota out of here, hopefully if that thing attacks, people will be smart enough to drive away ,so they should be able to take care of themselves. Civilian safety is top priority. I can fight that thing after I make sure Naota is safe. I don't want to have to summon FanBeemon while a crowd is watching, but if I have to then I guess I have to."_

He watched the strange Digimon. It looked like a strange blue insect with four arms and a sharp horn on his helmet like head. _'It's a Kabuterimon, just a Champion level, nothing we can't handle.'_

Drivers pulled to the side of the road and pulled out there cell phones to take pictures of the strange creature. Mataio wanted to tell them all to run, but he didn't want to bring suspicion to himself either.

"Electro Shocker!" Cried the Kabuterimon. He fired a shimmering blue orb of electricity at a group of spectators. People gasped in shock. The strange monster was attacking them! How dare it do that? They fled in terror.

Mataio watched a few cars explode like bombs. Thankfully the attack failed to harm anyone. "Darn it, I don't have a choice." He put his bag down and pulled out his Digivice.

"Is that a Digivice?" Naota asked. _'Does that mean he has a partner?'_

'_Wait,' _thought Mataio, _'How does Naota know what a Digivice is?' _He didn't have time to think it over. "FanBeemon, emerge!" Mataio held out his Digivice as it shot a blast of light toward the sky.

FanBeemon emerged from the light, ready to fight."FanBeemon, shinka! Waspmon!" He grew into his Champion form.

Naota gasped in awe as the small Digimon grew in size and gained deadly the artillery of a Champion.

Kabuterimon rose into the air and crossed his arms. "Electro Shocker!" He cried with fury. He gathered a burst of electricity in his arms and manipulated it into the shape of a ball. He sent it flying towards Waspmon like a volleyball. Waspmon flew backwards to increase the distance between them.

Boom! The Electro Shocker hit the dirt and sent smoke and dust flying through the air. _'Now that I've got cover I can get in close and take him out.' _Waspmon tackled Kabuterimon to the ground and landed a punch in his gut.

Kabuterimon reeled in pain. "Get off me you bastard," he demanded. He wrapped his arms around his enemy and threw Waspmon off. Kabuterimon growled angrily as he turned to the humans. "Electro Shocker!"

"Naota, run," Mataio ordered. He panicked as he saw the ball of electricity soaring toward them

Naota panicked and dashed onto the street, a car swerved to avoid him. He heard the car's brakes shriek as the car came to a halt.

_'Oh crap,' _Naota felt himself paralyzed in fear. _'What do I do?' _He began to cry in fear.

Mataio jumped to Naota's side and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him off the street. "Don't worry Naota, Waspmon can handle him, so we'll be safe.

An image of Sousuke flashed in Mataio's brain. _'I hope,' _he added silently.

Waspmon accelerated as he charged to the sky. "Turbo Stinger!" He fired a laser from above.

Kabuterimon raised an arm to shield his eyes from the sun, but it too late. The laser slammed into his face, sending him somersaulting backwards through air and into a tree branch. Crack! The branch snapped off.

"Take this," Waspmon charged in close, hoping to do more damage with a direct shot. Kabuterimon grabbed the branch like a baseball bat and swung with all his might. The branch splintered as it smacked into Waspmon's armor, but the force was enough to send Waspmon barreling backward.

Waspmon grew invigorated with anger. "Bear Buster!" He sent twin beams of energy blasting toward Kabuterimon, who simply dodged with a well time barrel roll.

"Electric Storm!" Kabuterimon cried. "He charged his body with electricity and rushed toward his enemy. Waspmon tried to get out of the way, but Kabuterimon's long limbs shot toward him like hungry snakes. They wrapped around Waspmon's conductive body and sent painful volts of electricity coursing through his body.

"Waspmon!" Mataio cried in fear. He watched his partner struggle in vain to escape from Kabuterimon's grip.

"Bear Blaster!" Waspmon fired an attack at point blank range. The resulting explosion knocked both combatants back. Waspmon struggled to come to his senses as dizziness overwhelmed him. "Mataio," he said with a pained voice. "When this is all over, we are so heading out for ice cream, okay?"

"I'll get you as much as you want, buddy." Mataio said happily. He let out a sigh of relief.

Naota gulped. "Can't you just get him to Ultimate and get this battle over with?"

Mataio shook his head. "Look, I don't know how much you know about Digimon, but advancing to the next stage isn't that easy. Champion Level is as far as we can go."

Waspmon tried not to let it get to him. _'Damn it, if I could reach Ultimate, this battle would be long over by now.' _He saw Kabuterimon racing toward him and braced for impact. "It'll take more than this to beat me," he warned. He spun around quickly and tossed the enemy insectoid to the ground. "Turbo Stinger!"

The laser struck Kabuterimon in the back and knocked him face first into the ground. He quickly got up and turned to see Waspmon approaching quickly. He reached down for a handful of dirt and tossed it into Waspmon's eyes.

Temporarily blinded, Waspmon thrashed about recklessly, trying to find Kabuterimon. The rhinoceros beetle Digimon aimed a kick at the wasp's abdomen and launched his opponent upward.

"Electro Shocker!"

Waspmon opened his eyes just in time to see the attack heading his way. He fell to the ground in pain as the shock surged through him. He growled as he tried to rise, but Kabuterimon slammed into his back and knocked him back down.

"Give up now, you pest," Kabuterimon said. "You don't know what the Virus is doing, their going to build a paradise."

"Shut up," Waspmon responded. "I don't care about their paradise, what they've done is wrong, and unless they can fix their ways, I don't care about any world that they plan to build. Bear Blaster!"

Waspmon fired at the ground and launched himself upward. He slammed into Kabuterimon and they both flew backward.

"Beetle horn Attack!" Kabuterimon charged his horn with electricity, just like a stun gun. It cackled like a witch as he tried to ram his head into Waspmon's back.

"Take this!" Waspmon flipped his body through the air and smiled. "Turbo Stinger!" He shot Kabuterimon in the back once more.

A white light surrounded Kabuterimon as he turned into a Digitama.

Mataio watched this with a solemn look. "May your next life be filled with better guidance."

Naota watched Waspmon revert to his Rookie form. "Hmm, I didn't realize there were Digimon here too."

Mataio looked at him with curiosity. "How do you know about Digimon?" He asked.

.-:-.

"Dodomon, shinka, Dorimon." Dodomon called out from within the Digivice. He grew shorts paws and a tail, but otherwise, he didn't look much different.

Other shoppers paid the strange shout no attention. They figured it was some electronic game.

Celena looked at her shopping list. "So we have everything we need except the display board."

Haseo smiled weakly. "So once we get that we can go home?"

Celena nodded.

The two never saw the shadows watching them as they walked through the crowded mall.

Sheena smiled as she watched her prey walk by. "Aquilamon, do your thing."

The crowd screamed as they saw the giant bird swoop down from above. It tried to snatch Haseo in his claws, but the young teenager was too fast. He easily jumped to the side.

Celena spotted Sheena watching from around the corner. "What are you thinking?" she demanded. "If people find out about Digimon you know it will be bad for all of us!"

Sheena smiled. "Yeah well, Virus is through playing games. We're getting ready to start making our biggest moves yet."

The girls watched shoppers evacuating in a panicked frenzy. Luckily everyone had the brains to get away from the giant monster.

"Damn it, this is going to cause so much collateral damage," she complained. "Agumon, emerge!" Her orange dinosaur appeared in a burst of blue light.

Sheena simply laughed. "Look, we're just here for Haseo. He has something we need. So we can go about this one of two ways. Either you just hand him over and you get to live a little while longer, or we can try to fight this out. Now tell me, what do you think happens if we fight? Dorumon is still too weak to reach even Champion, which leaves your lone Champion Digimon against my Ultimate?"

Celena growled as she reached for her Digivice.

"Agumon shinka, GeoGreymon!" her partner roared.

"I'll tell you what will happen. They'll fight. Garudamon will delete GeoGreymon. And you will die, Celena."

"Haseo, run!" Celena shouted.

Her best friend seemed glued to the ground.

"Mage Volcano!" Cried GeoGreymon. He unleashed an explosive fireball that collided harmlessly with Sheena's barrier.

"Aquilamon shinka, Garudamon!" Cried the bird. He returned to his Ultimate form and smiled.

"Mega," GeoGreymon began his attack…

…but Garudamon attacked too quickly for him to do a thing. "Mach Impulse!"

Two jet streams of hot air lifted GeoGreymon off his feet and sent him tumbling into the nearby Sears. "Oww," GeoGreymon cried as he reverted to Agumon.

"Told you that you guys couldn't do a thing," Sheena laughed as she dashed to Haseo's side. "Sorry buddy, but you're coming with me." She grabbed Haseo's arm.

"Haseo!" Celena cried out and fear as she watched Sheena vanish into a dark portal, taking Haseo with her.


	3. Ninjamon Strikes

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the Yu-Gi-Oh reference or the Power Rangers Reference (In other words I don't own the names Venjix or Gogiga Gagagigo

Author's Note: could someone do me a favor and count the times stuff/people crash into the wall this chapter? Also Ghost, I apologize about Mataio…..I didn't mean him to end up like this. He's mostly coming off as a joke character for now but I swear I'll put him to good use.

.-:-.

A tall blond boy slowly tore off Haseo's shirt, smiling sadistically. Beads of sweat rolled down Haseo's chest. He let out a small whimper. He struggled to get off the operating table, but tight leather belts pinned him down.

"Now, now, Haseo, don't panic. This will hurt but panicking won't do you any good," said the blond happily. He looked like he was nineteen at the oldest. He had shoulder length blond hair that arched out and small framed glasses that accented his hazel eyes. He wore a pink shirt with long sleeves that fell to his knees, completely obscuring his purple shorts. He gazed deep into Haseo's emerald eyes and smiled. "You know, I can see the fear in you. It's so delightful watching you squirm like this, especially after you've been so troublesome to us all. You know, Virus ranks you as number 6 on our list of top threats. Well, you and your little DexDoruGoraGogigaGagagigomon." He grew obviously frustrated. "Seriously, what is up with that rat's name, it kept getting longer and longer. Well at least Dexmon is easy enough to remember."

Despite being in complete control of the situation, the boy didn't seem to be taking anything seriously.

"So, how do you like it here?" He motioned to the room. Metal shelves lined the eastern and western wall while monitors adorned the northern wall. Strange appliances peppered the room everywhere. At the moment, they all displayed the very room Haseo found himself trapped inside.

Sheena stepped through the door and laughed. "Wow, he really is terrified of this place. Argomon must have traumatized him badly."

Haseo flinched when he heard that monster's name.

"Can you blame him?" The boy asked. "He was only seven when he ended up in Argomon's clutches and you know what that mon was capable of."

"Well, he did design half of our technology," Sheena admitted, "So I can't imagine this guy being anything less than a sadist. Well, Haley, I just came to deliver the news. Chazz says that Lilithmon is getting restless and she wants in on the action, so apparently the demon lords are going to start making their own moves from now on. It means we better hurry up or they'll get to have all the fun."

"Let them do what they want," said Haley. "I'm happy with my new toy." He reached into a drawer and pulled out a syringe.

Haseo screamed bloody murder.

.-:-.

Celena collapsed onto her bed. "Damn it, hurry up and get here you two." The memory flashed through her mind again.

_Sheena vanished into a dark portal, taking a screaming Haseo with her. _

"_Celena!" He called out helplessly. His eyes begged her to protect him. She tried to move, but Sheena vanished far too quickly. Making sure his brother wasn't captured as well; Haseo frantically reached for his Digivice and tossed it to Celena. She caught it in her hands and quickly sank to her knees._

Celena took a few minutes to make sense of what had happened, then immediately came to her senses. She recalled her Digimon in order to hide his presence, and she ran home. From there, she immediately called Mataio and Loaño.

"Guys, I need you to come to my house right away. Sheena has Haseo and I don't know what she's planning."

They promised to head over right away. Celena turned to Dorimon and Agumon with a sigh. "I don't know what to do," she admitted.

From there it became a waiting game.

.-:-.

Loaño arrived first. "Sorry I took so long," she apologized, "I had to sneak out of the orphanage, a man named Mr. Ayanami stopped by and apparently he's some big donor so we all had to come listen to this stupid speech he was giving. Apparently he thinks he's some big shining beacon of hope for all us lonely orphans with this stupid work force program he's starting."

"You know, my dad said that if you ever want to move in with us he'd be happy to adopt you," Celena reminded her best friend.

Loaño shook her head, "Celena, no offense, but I don't think I could stand living with Haseo's emo vibes 24/7. Now, when is Mataio going to get here so we can hurry up and save your boyfriend?"

"He-he's not my boyfriend!" Celena protested. "He's practically my brother! How could you say that?"

Loaño gave a small smile. "I'm just messing with you." She grabbed her Digivice quickly and held it out. "Kidd, emerge!" KiddGarurumon appeared in a shower of silver sparkles.

Celena reached for a pillow to hit her friend with, but a sudden knock on the door demanded her attention.

"I'll be right back." She left the room, giving Loaño, Kidd, Dorimon, and Agumon time to reflect.

"So, once Mataio and FanBeemon get here, how do we find Haseo?" Agumon asked. "We don't know where Virus' Headquarters are."

'_I might have a way,' _suggested a voice in Loaño's head.

"Care to share, AA?" Loaño asked.

'_We could try returning to the scene of the crime and reopening the portal. Hopefully we'll be able to pick up a trail from there.'_

"Sounds like a decent idea to me," Loaño admitted.

"What did AA say?" Dorimon asked. They were all accustomed to Loaño's chats with the voice in her head, so this didn't bother them.

"He said that if we return go back to the mall, we might be able to reopen the portal," she repeated.

"Sorry we kept you waiting," Mataio apologized. "I met with a friend who also knows about Digimon. I think we should keep an eye on him."

FanBeemon smiled. "We might be able to get a new ally out of him. Now, where's the kitchen I want some candy," he said impolitely.

"FanBeemon," Mataio scolded, "Be polite. I'm sorry Celena; you know how he gets when he has a sweet tooth."

"Don't worry about it," Celena reassured him. "I'll get some snacks really quick."

.-:-.

Naota sighed. He delivered the bags like Mataio asked him to, but now he wanted to find out more about the Digimon attacks. _'Hikaru told me they never happen in public, they always strike secluded areas where they can do damage without being seen by the general public. So what the Hell just happened?'_

He tried calling his friend Hikaru again, but she refused to answer the phone. "Damn it, what's going on?" He growled in frustration. "Someone explain to me what's going on!" He demanded.

"That can be arranged," said a mysterious voice.

.-:-.

Haley moved closer to the screaming Haseo. "Yes that's right, scream in terror. This is going to hurt like Hell and I am going to enjoy it." He smiled sadistically. "Now, just stay still or the needle will break and I need to get a new one," he commanded.

A combination of adrenaline and fear gushed through Haseo's body, giving him the strength to burst free from his restraints. The belts snapped off the table as Haseo lunged toward Haley, knocking the older male to the ground. The syringe clattered to the floor as Haseo sank his teeth into Haley's arm.

"Oww, you bastard," Haley cried. He slammed his hand down on his prisoner's head in an attempt to get Haseo to spit out his hand. Haseo met the aggression with force and bit down harder. Blood dripped onto the floor. "I- I'm bleeding you bastard," Haley whimpered.

He slammed his fist into Haseo's chest and knocked the boy backward. "Restrain him," he ordered.

Two ferocious green Ogremon with long white hair entered the room. They grabbed Haseo off the floor and slammed him onto the operating table with no regard to his safety. Haseo let out a scream of pain as a bone in his left arm snapped. He struggled to get free, but the two Ogremon held him down helplessly.

"Look, I don't have to do this you know?" Haley stated as he grabbed the needle off the floor. "This drug is just to numb the pain of what's coming next. If you prefer, we could always skip right to the next step and I can tear the program out of your soul right now."

Haseo's eyes widened in fear.

"Actually," began Haley, "I think I prefer that plan over the original." He discarded the syringe in a wastebasket.

.-:-.

Celena stood still. "This is it," she told the others. "AA, are you sure you can reopen the portal?"

"He says he can try,' Loaño said uncertainly. "Hey does anyone else find this strange?"

"Find what strange?" Mataio asked.

"That there are no police officers here or that we were able to get into the mall so easily after some weird monster attacked." She responded. "Something doesn't seem right."

Celena nodded. "You're right, but we don't have time for that now," she reminded her friend.

'_Stand back, Loaño,' _AA commanded. When Loaño obeyed, everyone immediately understood that AA was at work. Light and darkness surrounded Loaño. Black and white energies surged forth and congealed in a puddle. Her body softly hummed like an electric fan.

A portal formed in midair.

Mataio and Celena stepped forward and waited for Lo to follow. "AA says that we need to stay behind and monitor the portal. We can't close it just in case something happens to him, and we can't leave it open and unguarded or anyone could wander in."

Celena nodded. "He has a point. Mataio and I will be as fast as we can."

Loaño watched as most of her friends vanished into the portal. "Man," she groaned, "this is going to be so boring. Did you bring the Uno cards, Kidd?"

.-:-.

"Wow, could this place scream evil villain headquarters any louder?" Dorimon asked.

FanBeemon mumbled an unintelligible answer as he stuffed his face with Twinkies and Snowballs.

"Please don't talk with your mouth full," Mataio asked. "It's bad enough you're such a glutton."

"Stuff it," mumbled FanBeemon as he swallowed his snacks.

"Could we please focus?" Celena pleaded. "Haseo could be in danger."

Agumon shook his head. "I don't think so. They probably want him as a bargaining tool for the key. So he should be safe for now."

"That doesn't mean we can take our sweet time," Celena protested angrily.

"Hey, come back," Mataio cried as his friend ran off on her own.

She ran through a darkened forest. Mighty oak trees stretched into the sky like towers reaching for the Heavens. Stray ocotillo trees littered the pathway. Their thorns tore at Celena's clothing and cut her skin. Mataio chased after her, but the scenery seemed to be slowing him down. Celena dashed right through like a jogger in a park.

FanBeemon flew overhead. "Don't you wish you could fly?' He teased.

Celena saw the castle drawing nearer. It rested in a clearing in the forest. Its numerous dark towers stretched upward higher than any tree. Its shadow engulfed half the forest.

She neared the door when Agumon suddenly cried out a warning. "Look out!"

Celena panicked for a moment as a large fiery cat jumped in her way.

The enemy swiped at Celena with her claws, but the girl quickly sidestepped the attack.

Mataio smiled. "We'll take care of this, you run on through." He grabbed his Digivice.

"FanBeemon, shinka!"

.-:-.

Haseo's cries of pain echoed through the room as Haley dug his hand deeper and deeper into his body. Haley smiled brightly.

"What are you doing to him boss?" Asked one of the Ogremon. "It looks like fun."

"I'm digging through his Digital make up," Haley explained. "When Argomon had his hands on Haseo, he manages to implant a certain program in his body. Okay, that's an understatement; he screwed with Haseo so much the kid is barely human anymore. He's just a mess of jumbled computer programs in human form. Now as much as I'm going to enjoy tinkering with him later, there's one thing we need at the moment."

Haley fished around in Haseo's chest, feeling for something. "I'll know it when I find it," he explained. Haseo's continued screams of pain and fear rang through out the room. "Okay that is seriously getting annoying, someone knock him unconscious for me."

One of the Ogremon grabbed his club and smacked it into his hand. "Gladly."

.-:-.

Celena, Dorimon, and Agumon ran through a long dark hall when suddenly they heard a scream.

"That scream sounds like Haseo," Celena said worriedly. She ran through the castle halls, heading towards the noise's origin. "I hope he's alright."

"At least he's alive," said Agumon.

"Celena, do you have his Digivice?" Dorimon asked. "It should react once we get close enough."

Agumon grunted as he sped up, trying to stay ahead of the group in the event that they encountered any guards. "Be on your guard you two, we never know when we'll run into any enemies.

Celena's mind registered the comment and began to think. _'Why aren't there any guards here?' _She wondered. _'Just what is going on?' _

They turned a corner and kept running, passing suits of armor and paintings of strange Digimon. Celena couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with the situation.

Then the screaming stopped, just as suddenly as it started.

"Haseo!" Cried Celena.

.-:-.

Waspmon circled the enemy from above. "Be careful," Mataio warned. "Lynxmon are supposed to be really fast."

Lynxmon stood still, doing nothing.

"She seems slow to me," Waspmon said as he flew in for an attack.

Lynxmon gracefully jumped over the attack and purred wildly. "Wild Nail Rush!" She shrieked. Her claws moved like shadows and blurred into a fiery dance. She slashed at Waspmon's armor repeatedly. Sparks flew as her nails dug into the insect's armor, leaving deep gashes. Waspmon cried in pain as he felt Lynxmon cut his flesh.

"Had enough?' Lynxmon asked. She raised her paw and slammed Waspmon to the ground.

"Waspmon," Mataio cried out in fear.

"Heh, this is nothing," said the Digimon as he got back up. "Don't scream my name every time I get a little scrape, it gets annoying."

Mataio smiled when he heard his friend acting so cheerfully.

Waspmon shook off the pain and grinned. "Take this," he creamed as he plunged his stinger into Lynxmon. Flames roared up like an angry attacker. They licked Waspmon's body mercilessly, overheating his armor.

"Turbo Stinger!"

Lynxmon exploded in a burst of flames, only to reappear a few feet away. "That's all you have for me," roared the angry cat. "Virus doesn't let just any Digimon serve them you know. We're the best of the best."

"Then why do you guys all end up losing, huh?" Waspmon charged his shoulder canons and steadied his aim. "Bear Buster!"

"Too slow," Lynxmon roared. She ran alongside Waspmon's attack as she charged her own. Her fiery mane began to glow like a firefly. Her footsteps thumped against the ground as she ran. "Thermal Mane!" She unleashed a blast of thermal energy pushing Waspmon backward. He slammed into the wall of the castle.

Lynxmon licked her lips hungrily. "It's been a while since I've absorbed data." She broke into a gallop. "Burning Aura!" Fire trailed behind her like a kite tail. She jumped onto the castle wall and ran straight up. The blazing trail washed over Waspmon like a raging river of flames.

Waspmon let out a shrill cry of pain. He pushed away from the wall and rolled n the ground, dousing the flames as quickly as he could.

Mataio cringed in empathy. "Waspmon, are you sure you're alright, if things get bad we can run."

"That won't work," Waspmon assessed. "I can get away fast enough but I can't carry you with me. If I try to leave Lynxmon will just go after you."

"He's right you know," Lynxmon said wickedly. "I wonder what human flesh tastes like." She suddenly pounced toward the human male.

"Back off," Waspmon grunted as he intercepted the attack. Both Digimon fell to the ground with Lynxmon on top. She pushed her paw down on his throat.

"This is getting annoying," she noted. "Time to end this now." She raised her paw triumphantly. "Wild Nail Rush!"

"Top of the World!" Cried a familiar wolf. Kidd dashed at the cat with rapid speed, gaining enough momentum to knock the beast through the castle wall.

Loaño followed quickly. "AA sensed that trouble and spent five minutes trying to make up his mind on whether or not it was worth the risk of coming inside. In the end I made it up for him."

'_You do realize that if you are hurt my power will fade and the portal will disappear, keeping your friends trapped here forever.'_

"Hey, if the bad guys can get in and out I figure my friends can probably be able to force the bad guys to take them back home."

'_And what if they lead your friends straight into a trap?' _AA countered.

"Then the bad guys get their asses kicked." Loaño stated.

Lynxmon roared. "Excuse me but if you're going to blabber can you guys do it in Hell, after I've finished you off?"

"Waspmon," Mataio said, "finish her!"

"Bear Buster!" Cried the Wasp Digimon. He fired his shoulder canons, knocking the cat unconscious.

Lynxmon crumpled to the ground.

"Celena's inside," Mataio told Loaño.

.-:-.

Haley kept digging in Haseo's body. _'I can't believe Argomon hid so many programs in this boy.' _His hand only had to graze a program for him to understand what it did. The Digital Data transferred itself directly to his brain. Of course, whether or not you understood the information depended on your own brain. Haley understood it all. Suddenly the smirk on his face froze.

"Something wrong?" Asked one of the Ogremon.

"No, not at all. It's just, well, I feel like I've been searching for a silver bracelet only to find an entire treasure trove. This is _so _much better than what I was looking for."

"What is it?" The second Ogremon asked.

Haley pulled out a small black orb. _'So this is the form he chose for the programs. I see, easy storage.' _Haley smiled. "Something way better than what I was looking for."

"You said that already," the Ogremons complained.

"Well, I'm trying to be dramatic," Haley pouted. His hands dropped in frustration. "What we have here is the Venjix Program."

The Ogremons smiled.

"I take it you two know what this means," Haley said cheerily. "I need you two to deliver this to Sheena immediately while I continue my search." He handed the program over and watched his companions leave.

He returned his focus to the boy in front of him. "Now to find _that," _he said quietly. "With it, we can beat both Yggdrasil and the Boss_." He sighed as he passed up many programs he didn't have the time to play with. He could have just ripped them from Haseo's body, but that ran the risk of killing him. If Haseo died before Haley could get what he needed, then the higher ups would kill him. __'I do not want the Demon Lords pissed at me.' _

"Let go of him you freak!? Shrieked an angry voice.

Haley turned to see a red head facing her. "Ah Celena, I imagined you'd be showing up soon." He smiled. _'Looks like I found it just in time.' _He pulled a small golden orb out of Haseo's body. Intricate silver runes decorated its surface. "I'm afraid I can't stay for long, I really need to be leaving now." He vanished into a dark portal, but his voice lingered for a few seconds, "Why don't you play with my friend?"

A Digimon materialized in front of Celena. It was a small Digimon that was barely more than a head with arms and legs. It wore a red bandanna on its head and carried a sharp sword on its back.

"Watch out," Dorimon warned. "That's a Ninjamon. They're really fast."

Celena reached for her Digivice. "Agumon, get ready!"

A white light engulfed Agumon's body. "Agumon, shinka!"

"GeoGreymon!"

GeoGreymon quickly spun around and swung his tail through the wall, destroying various electronics. He knocked a computer at Ninjamon, hoping to deal some damage.

Ninjamon smiled as he drew his blade. With an impressive display of skill, he cut the computer in half. The pieces crashed into the wall.

Dorimon rushed to his little brother's side and nuzzled his unconscious body. "Otouto, wake up." He shook Haseo's body helplessly. "Celena, he's bleeding."

Celena grunted. "GeoGreymon we don't have the time to mess around, we need to do our best to beat this thing as quickly as possible."

GeoGreymon nodded. "Mega Roar!" His mouth emitted a shockwave that repelled the charging Ninjamon back into the wall. Several scientific instruments tumbled over and crashed onto Ninjamon's head. Beakers smashed on the ground and the sound of shattering glass echoed down the hallway.

Ninjamon stumbled around in confusion. "GeoGreymon, quick, while he's dizzy." Celena ordered.

"Mega Flame," roared the Dinosaur. He spat out a stream of orange flames in an attempt to fry the enemy Ninjamon like an egg.

Ninjamon registered the danger just in time. "Dancing Leaves!" he vanished in a puff of white smoke. Green leaves twirled to the ground in his place.

"Behind you!" Ninjamon cried as he leapt toward GeoGreymon's back. He swung his sword at the beast's head, but GeoGreymon met him with a swipe of his hand.

"What kind of ninja announces his presence?" GeoGreymon taunted. GeoGreymon quickly realized his mistake. Ninjamon quickly wrapped a long metallic wire around GeoGreymon's arm and pulled him down. GeoGreymon crashed to the ground and roared in pain as he felt the wire tighten.

"Like it?" Ninjamon asked. "It's a special wire developed by Haley-sama. I don't understand it completely, but I can use it as a weapon to weaken my foe and cause them immense pain. With it, I can even hold my own against a Mega Level Digimon. A Champion has no chance against me."

Haseo's Digivice began to glow. "Dorimon, shinka!" Cried the weakened Digimon. In a flash of light, he returned to his normal form, Dorumon.

"Hyper Dash Metal!" A metallic liquid covered Dorumon's body and solidified into a thin layer of armor. He dashed at Ninjamon quickly; his speed didn't suffer at all. He quickly jumped at his target in an attempt to head butt the enemy.

Ninjamon blocked Dorumon with his blade. Sparks flew as the two Digimon pushed with all their might. Neither side gained any ground.

"Metal Cannon," cried Dorumon, shooting metal projectiles from his mouth.

"You little," Ninjamon quickly jumped over the attack but he refused to let go of the wire. Unfortunately, he pulled GeoGreymon up with him, giving the dinosaur the perfect angle for an attack.

"Mega Volcano!" He cried. He unleashed a cackling flame at Ninjamon, forcing the monster to let go of his wire weapon in order to dodge.

Ninjamon twirled through the air and landed safely on the ground. "I'll take you out first so you can't interfere anymore. Bunshin no Jutsu!"

He created seven clones of himself. They all faced Dorumon with murderous intent. "_Iga-ryuu Iaijutsu_," they cried in unison. They leapt at the furry dragon and swung their blades in a well-timed sequence. The first attack landed just as Dorumon's metal armor vanished. The second one knocked him off his feet. They cut deep into Dorumon's flesh until the final attack sent him soaring into the wall.

"Dorumon," Celena cried out in worry. She ran to the Digimon to make sure he was okay.

"I'm fine," he said weakly.

"Then let us finish you off," said the Ninjamon and his clones. They ran at Dorumon for round two.

"Forgetting someone?" Roared GeoGreymon. He bent down and swiped at the Ninjamon with his arm, not giving them the chance to attack his backside. The attack flung several Ninjamon into the air, causing most of them to poof away like illusions.

The real one found himself all alone. "Looks like this battle is going to drag on if I don't reveal my true strength," said the Ninjamon. "Ninja Knife Throwing!" He called out as he hurled several large ninja stars at GeoGreymon.

"Those aren't knives, they're shuriken!" Protested GeoGreymon. "Mega Volcano!" He tried to knock them out of the air with his fire breath attack.

"Ninja art of deception," Ninjamon explained. His shuriken veered off course and wrapped around GeoGreymon, tying him up with more metallic wire. GeoGreymon roared out as the familiar pain surged through his body.

"GeoGreymon!" Celena cried out in worry. She ran to his side and tried in vain to tear the wire off. The wire cut into her fingers, making her bleed.

"Now to up the ante." Said Ninjamon as he reached into his bandanna for a small orange pill. "This is another present from Haley-sama. It allows a Digimon to amplify his own level and easily Digivolve without the help of a human partner. Sadly the effects are only temporary." He popped the pull into his mouth and began to glow.

"Ninjamon shinka!" He cried out. He grew to human height and gained a red and black tunic. His arms and legs grew to normal human length and his sword grew as well. "NeoNinjamon!" He cried.

GeoGreymon cried in pain as he watched the newly Digivolve walk his way. He helplessly lay on the ground. His motionless body couldn't move an inch to resist.

"GeoGreymon, come on, I know you can do this," Celena begged.

NeoNinjamon knocked the girl away with a simple back handed slap. She crashed into the wall and whimpered. "My leg." She tried to move it but couldn't.

"Celena!" Cried GeoGreymon.

Suddenly Celena's Digivice and GeoGreymon both began to glow.

"GeoGreymon, shinka. RizeGreymon!"

His helmet became metal. Red armor suddenly encased the upper half of his body. Red metal wings with white tipped guns sprouted from his back and a large revolver formed his right hand.

"Wow, how fortunate for you," NeoNinjamon sighed. "You manage to pull a new upgrade out of your ass the second you need it."

RizeGreymon's wings snapped through the wires and he quickly rose to his feet. "Enough jokes. Your hurt my partner and now it's time to pay."

NeoNinjamon grunted in frustration. "Let's end this. Iga-Style, Sword of Death Technique." He became a blur as he flew forward. A black aura surrounded his sword.

"Rising Destroyer!" RizeGreymon cried out. He fired a barrage of beams from the guns on his wings and on his chest. The attacks surrounded NeoNinjamon and knocked him backwards. He crashed to the ground and reverted to his Champion state.

"Celena, are you okay?" RizeGreymon asked as he dashed to his partner's side.

"I think my leg is broken," she said. "I can't move it."

"Don't worry I can carry you out of here." He said as he gently grabbed his partner in his hand. "I'll get Haseo as well."

.-:-.

"I can't believe we got lost and missed GeoGreymon's new evolution," complained Loaño.

The group rested in a hospital room where Haseo rested in bed.

"I'm just sorry we weren't there to help," Mataio apologized.

"Don't worry," Celena reassured him. "If you had been there, GeoGreymon wouldn't have become RizeGreymon sop everything worked out for the best."

"That is true," Mataio agreed. "They do say," he started to say.

"If you say God works in mysterious ways then I am going to hurt you," Loaño warned.

Mataio fell quiet. "I was going to say everything happens for a reason." He looked at Haseo's unconscious body. "Did the doctors say when he'll get better?" He asked.

Celena shook her head. "They said it could be a while." She tried not to cry, but it was obvious she felt like bursting into tears.

.-:-.

**Author's Note: Now to help you keep track of all the characters, here are some character bios created by the character's respective owners.**

**

* * *

**Gender: Male

Age: 15

Appearance: Snow white hair, emerald green eyes, wears a white t-shirt over a black long sleeved shirt and jeans. Usually wears black gloves.

Personality: Haseo is usually a cheerful person. He's friendly to people he knows, but pretty shy towards those he doesn't. He's dependable, but has a habit of biting off more than he can chew. He usually takes on a bit more than he can and it gradually weighs him down until he crashes. At this point it is usually up to Celena and Dorumon to pull him back up again. Still, all thing considered he's a nice guy and very loyal, and he's improved a lot since he was ten. He doesn't cut himself nearly as often, and his horrific nightmares aren't nightly anymore.

Favorite Food: Sushi, primarily shellfish kind like shrimp and crab

Favorite Music: J-Pop. Anything by Younha, Aqua Timez, and other bands.

Favorite Video Game: Bioshock (Extremelly ironic if you know his past and the game's story)

Favorite Color: Black and White (not together, it's a tie between the two)

Phobias: Needles, drugs of all kinds, and doctors. Especially doctors.

Hobbies: Drawing and gardening.

Sexuality: Bisexual

* * *

Name: Celena

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Appearance: Red hair, saphire blue eyes, blue jacket, red shirt with a large rose print, red skirt, and knee high boots

Personnality: Celena is an athletic and intelligent girl. She's supportive and trustworthy. She;s hard to anger but when you do then things will end up badly for you. She's very protective of Haseo, messing with him is one of her Berserk Buttons. She loves sports and aspires to be a doctor like her adoptive father. Normally this would scare Haseo, but she and her father are exceptions for him. Usually. Celena is either dense, or just doesn't give a damn when it comes to personnal danger which has her come off as very impulsive in some cases.

Favorite Food: Takoyaki

Favorite Music: German music. Her favorite song is Origa

Favorite Video Game: Any sports games, and the DDR series

Favorite Color: Red

Hobbies: sports and singing, though she's very shy about the last one

Sexuality: straight

* * *

Name: Loaño Ishida

Age: 15

Appearance: silver eyes, spiky blonde hair, black jacket, silver turtleneck, black pants and black shoes

Personality: Loaño is a little...off the deep end. She acts like a nut, but she's really quite intelligent. She makes jokes about people and things, especially when they accidentally hurt themselves, but her friends know when to take her seriously or not. She makes threats, but not lightly. She reads a lot, which accounts for her surprising vocabulary. She's actually very self-conscious about her apparently 'good' drawing ability and doesn't like people who dumb themselves down. She also has a away with computers. She doesn't take to rules quite well, and believes that she should protect her friends. She also has a way of inspiring people to do what they think is right. She's basically a hardened, sarcastic crazy person on the outside, but on the inside she's really sweet. She also swears a lot and isn't afraid to kick ass and take names.

Favorite Food: Ramen, seafood of all kinds, and most American foods

Favorite Bands: Coldplay, AAR(All-American Rejects), Cobra Starship, Linkin Park

Favorite Color(s): Silver, black, and white (I have a reason for this, but it's pretty complicated and weird...)

Favorite Video Game: It varies. A lot.

Sexuality: Straight

* * *

Name: Mataio

Age: 15

Appearance: Blue eyes, curly blonde hair, a white t-shirt, blue jeans, white  
shoes, and a silver cross on a long necklace around his neck.

Personality: Highly religious. Everything is made the way it is in God's  
design in his eyes and will speak his mind on such. Is as kind as he can be  
to become pure in god's eyes and will do what he can to help others. He  
doesn't like violence, but he will do what is necessary to save his friends or  
help out. He's also a bit clueless to more mature things.

Favorite Food: Angel Food Cake

Favorite Music: Anything labeled as rock that's loud (Surprisingly)

Favorite Colors: White and Silver

Favorite Activity: Praying or Boxing

Sexuality: Heterosexual

* * *

**More profiles later **


	4. Twilight at the Abandoned Castle

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or House

Author's Note: Yay my weirdest OC shows up today. Get set for the first of two Fourth Wall Breakers, guys. Oh and I think I may have forgotten to mention that AA belongs to Twilidramon, Sanmaru and the Boss are Tsukiyomaru's, and the stranger is mine.

Oh and sorry I haven't mentioned this before, huge thanks to Tsukiyomaru and Lonely Ghost666.

.-:-.

Two girls sat in the middle of an empty mall. The clock on the wall read 3 am but they didn't seem to mind.

Loaño sighed as she sipped the cup of hot chocolate Celena bought for her.

"Are you sure you don't want my father to adopt you? He said he'd be glad to have another child. Plus it would make things much easier for us if we could reach you easily. I mean you can't tell me you actually enjoy living at the orphanage!"

Loaño rolled her eyes. "Of course I'd like to move in with you, but there's," she seemed to struggle for the words. "There's something about that place that doesn't feel right."

"Then that's an even better reason for you to leave!" Celena protested desperately.

"Something tells me that one of us should be keeping an eye on this place. But, enough about me, how's Haseo?" Loaño changed the subject.

"He still hasn't wakened yet," Celena answered. "The doctor said it doesn't look too good." She crushed the empty paper cup in her hand. "I swear to God if I ever see that asshole again I'll make sure that not even Doctor House would be able to fix him."

"Bad joke," Loaño said calmly. She sipped her chocolate.

.-:-.

Mataio knelt on the carpet floor, his hands locked in prayer. _'Please God, show me a sign. What should we do about Virus? We've tried negotiating with them, but they refuse to stop their ways. Now Haseo is hurt and won't wake up, Celena is walking on crutches, one of our friends is dead, and I don't know to do. I know you have some sort of plan, but I can't figure it out. Please give me a sign.'_

"Mataio are you still awake?" Asked a voice.

"Sorry mother, I couldn't sleep." He apologized. He crawled into bed, hoping he'd get his answer in the morning.

.-:-.

Naota tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep. Moonlight filtered in through the window illuminating the countless photos that lined his wall. He gazed at the pictures of his days with his best friends. In one picture, he stood between a blonde girl and a silver haired boy. "Hikaru, Yuu, I miss you both." Tears fell down his cheeks.

'_I wish you were both here.' _The events of the day repeated in his head. _'I wish you could tell me what to do Yuu. You always know what to do.' _He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

The stranger's words echoed in his head.

"That can be arranged."

"Huh?" Naota asked.

"You want someone to explain what's going on, right?"

"Yeah," Naota answered. "I've heard of Digimon attacking, but I've never heard of them doing it so openly before.

"Virus' plans are reaching fruition. They're about to unleash hell on both worlds. And if you want to stop them, you better get ready."

"But what can I do? I don't even have a partner." Naota stated.

"Then you better find one." The male handed Naota a red Digivice.

.-:-.

While his friends struggled with the crushing insomnia, Haseo suffered through a coma induced nightmare.

"Ha-ha, Haseo, when I'm through with you, you will be my ultimate weapon. Yggdrasil and the Boss will both fall against your might." Said Argomon. He had strange black clothes with eyes over his legs and chest. Green tentacles lined his body and shot out from his sides like wings.

He flicked a switch and watched Haseo's body convulse as a strange energy ran through his body.

"Ryu-nisan," he cried to the furry Digimon at hi side.

"Don't worry, Otouto, we'll be fine." Dorumon cringed in pain as his body endured the same torture.

Argomon laughed. "I can't wait to see what kind of Digimon you to become," he said.

Haseo felt his body break into a million particles.

.-:-.

Haley smiled as he watched the program in action. "Perfect," he said to himself.

A young boy at his side smiled as well. He had white robes, large yellow bracelets and anklets, and twelve angelic wings. Strange markings covered the left side of his body. "Can this program really destroy the Boss?" He asked.

"Sorry, Lucemon, but it isn't strong enough to destroy the Boss on its own. It can. However, reduce his power to that of an ordinary Mega Level. From there we can easily have Tori take him out."

"Is this Tori really that good?" Lucemon asked.

"He's the best," Haley answered. "He's out on a mission right now."

.-:-.

The sun shined brightly over the battlefield. Three Agumon faithfully stood at the sides of their partners. "Agumon shinka!" The cried in unison.

"Greymon!"

"Meramon!"

"Centaurumon!"

The three Agumon evolved into different forms. Their partners, three brothers in their early twenties, all stood their ground, ready for battle.

"Is that as far as they can go?" Asked their opponent. He had fluffy brown hair with olive green and tan streaks. Dirty bandages covered his forehead and arms. He smiled playfully, hiding his brutal nature.

"Need some help, Tori?" His partner asked him from within the Digivice.

"They're only Champions. I can handle them on my own." Said the man.

"You think you can take on three Digimon on your own?" Laughed the Greymon. "I mean no disrespect to humans, but there is no way a human can defeat us."

Sweat ran down the man's bandaged chest as the sun worked relentlessly to bake him. "Digimon may have natural strength, but with practice a human can easily increase their own strength to gigantic proportions." The golden manacle on his right arm began to shine as a large sword formed in his right hand. "Besides, humans are able to easily make whatever we need to survive. If a big scary monster attacks, as we need is a gun to shoot them down. I prefer blades of course."

"How can he carry something that big?" One of the brothers asked.

Tori swung his weapon and unleashed a shockwave that turned the three Champions into Digitama. "Hmmm, I need to thank Haley for the modifications," he said casually. He took a step toward the brothers. "Oh don't run," he moaned. He gave the frightened men a head start and watched them run away. He fished around in the pockets of his dirty green pants and pulled out several shuriken. "I am a ninja!" He said playfully.

It would be hard to take him seriously if he hadn't thrown the shuriken with enough accuracy to slice their Achilles Tendons. The men fell to the ground with separate cries of pain. Tori approached them slowly, savoring the thoughts of the torture to come. "Hand over the key," he demanded. When he saw the fear in his prey's eyes, he knew he would get his hands on the key soon enough. _'One more down, so many to go,' _he thought.

.-:-.

The night passed and the kids found themselves back in school. Naota yawned as he tried to listen to his teacher's lecture on logarithms. He could barely bring himself to care. He adjusted his tie, wishing he lived in America so he could attend a school without a uniform. _'I have Mataio in my next class. I can ask him what's up then.' He glanced at the clock. 'Soon, it's only a few more minutes.'_

"Yamaguchi Naota, since this lesson seems to bore you, I assume you find it beneath you. Perhaps you'd like to solve this equation." She said as she scribbled a few numbers on the board.

"2," he said instantly. He turned his eyes away from the board. _'Way too easy,' _he thought to himself.

"Yes, that's right," his teacher admitted. Everyone could hear the disappointment in her voice.

The bell rang, and Naota quickly dashed to his next class.

He only had to run a few doors down to get to his next class. This left him with lost of time to wait for Mataio.

"_Kanashimi to Chikara," _Mataio sang as he walked down the hallways. Naota easily recognized the loud voice. He scanned the crowds and easily found the boy. Mataio bobbed his head as he sang along to the rock song.

Naota tapped the boy on the shoulder. Mataio quickly removed the large headphones from his head. "Oh hello again, Naota. Sorry for putting off my chores on you and running, but I had important business to take care of."

"Don't worry, it's okay." Said Naota. "Listen I wanted to talk to you about something."

"It's about Digimon isn't it?" Mataio asked.

"Yes, I want you to help me find a partner." Naota told his classmate.

"Meet me in the parking lot after school."

.-:-.

The second the last bell rang, Naota clutched his books tightly to his chest. He dashed out the door and made his way to the parking lot. "Mataio!" He called out as he searched for his classmate. The crowd of students made it rather difficult to see his friend, but the pounding beat from Mataio's headphones made the search easier.

"_Bokura no," _he sang along. He half hummed to the steady rock beat and tapped his foot with the rhythm of the music. Naota couldn't help himself as he smiled at the sight.

"You're a pretty good singer," Naota complimented.

"Thanks," Mataio said in response. He quickly removed his headphones. "You're not that bad a singer yourself."

Naota blushed. "I uh, didn't realize, anyone ever," his voice became an inaudible mumble.

"Really? You sing loudly all the time when you're walking to and from school," he pointed out.

"I guess I never realized anyone listened." Naota tried to hide the embarrassment.

"Well enough of that," Mataio said with a smile. "If you want a partner, then you better come with me to meet my friends. Of course, we all go to the same school, so chances are you might have met them before."

"Really? So ummm, who else is on your team?" Naota asked.

"Well," began Mataio. "There's Haseo, but he's in the hospital right now. We also have Celena." Mataio analyzed Naota's reaction and judged that he knew the girl. "And of course there's Loaño."

"Lo? As in, the girl who speaks to herself?" Naota asked. _'Oh like you don't do the same thing?' _He judged himself.

"Oh she doesn't talk to herself. She talks to AA, a Digimon who lives inside her head," Mataio didn't seem to find the concept weird at all. "Well, we'll probably be a while, do you need to call your parents?"

"I already told them I would be meeting some friends," Naota answered.

"Okay, that's good. Anyway we're meeting them at Celena's house, so follow me." Mataio lead the way.

.-:-.

Lucemon smiled as he twirled the key in his fingers. "I see Tori does his work well."

"Indeed," Haley agreed. "He's captured more keys for us than any other member of the team."

"Why don't you have him take on those teams that you said keep annoying you?" Lucemon asked.

"Quite frankly, as good as he is, we don't want to push our luck and risk losing him too early. If we send him after Yggdrasil's team, for instance, we don't know what would happen. So we want him to eliminate all the other teams first, then go after them. He's not as expendable as most of us."

Haley's cell phone began to ring. "Forgive me, but that's Sheena. This could be important." He answered quickly. "Is everything okay?"

"No," Sheena moaned. "We got our asses handed to us. Hikaru evolved her partner to Mega. Dammit, they keep getting stronger and stronger. Haley, please tell me you've almost sorted things out. I can't wait to use the Zero Glyph. It's going to make things so much easier."

Haley grinned as he answered. "I've just about figured out how to use the two programs I got from Haseo. With it we can definitely take on the boss when he shows up. It should take only a matter of hours. And once we're ready for the Boss, we can go ahead and use the Zero Glyph. Those idiots won't know what hit him." He hung up.

Tori dropped down from the ceiling.

Haley let out a gasp of surprise. "Dammit Tori, I know you're a ninja, but stop scaring me like that."

"Sorry," he apologized playfully. "I just came to see you about my fight with the Boss. Before you use that program to weaken him, I want to fight him at his full strength."

"Sorry Tori, but we can't do that. If we lose you our plans go down the drain."

"Which is why I trust you to make the call to activate it before I die. I just want to see how well we can hold our own against his full strength."

Haley sighed. "All right, I'm trusting you."

Tori smiled like a lunatic.

.-:-.

Naota sat on the floor of Celena's room. He looked at the two girls staring at him.

"So you just want us to trust you and help find you a partner?" Loaño asked. "Sorry, not going to happen. How do we know you're not just a spy? In fact, I bet you're some spy sent here to join our group, befriend us, and then tear us apart from the inside. Oh and don't think either of us are stupid enough to fall for you just so you can get closer to us."

"Wha?" Naota fell over in surprise. "I swear to you I am _not_ a spy."

"So you're some kid who just happens to know about Digimon, and wants a partner so you can fight and help save the day?" Loaño scoffed. "Right, sorry, but unless we hear some decent motivation, we're not believing you."

"Well, what's your motivation?" Naota challenged.

Kidd growled. "Her motivation isn't an issue. We're not the ones asking you for help."

Mataio interjected. "But we need help now more than ever." He reminded them. "Naota could be the back up we need to fight Virus."

"Yes," Celena agreed. "We need help now more than ever. That's why I'm suspicious of this. He shows up offering to join us just when we need it the most? It sounds like a set up. Lo's right, Mataio, how can we trust him?"

Naota growled. "Look, my best friend in another town has her own partner. She and her friends are out there fighting Digimon everyday, just like you guys. Then some guy comes along and says "Oh guess what? The bad guys are getting ready to unleash Hell on both worlds.' If there is any chance my friend is going to get hurt, than I sure as Hell want to be helping her fight the same war. Even if I can't stand at her side, I want to be able to help her some how."

"Sounds cliché," Loaño complained.

"It's not cliché, it's true human nature," countered Naota.

Agumon, FanBeemon, and Dorumon waited for a resolution top the conflict.

"Too bad Zeromon hasn't hatched from his egg yet," sighed Mataio. "He'd know what to do."

Agumon put a claw on Mataio's shoulder. "Don't worry; we'll get this sorted out."

Mataio hung his head low. "Sorry to leave so early guys, but I think I need some fresh air." He held up his Digivice. "FanBeemon, return." Mataio watched his partner vanish in the light. "Call me if anything happens."

"I hate to be rude," Celena said to Naota, "But I have a Science Project I need to get started on."

"Oh I understand," Naota stood up to leave. "Look, please just think about it, I really want to help."

"I need to get going to," Loaño stated. She grabbed her bag. "Bye Celena."

'_Hmmm,' _thought Naota. _'Maybe I'll follow her and try to talk to her.'_

.-:-.

A boy stood still. A sad smile lingered on his face. "Sorry Naota, looks like they need a little more convincing before they'll let you on the team." His left hand ran through his short black hair, revealing a strange red symbol in his left eye. He reached into his right pocket and pulled out several small necklaces with tags dangling on the ends. "Well, I better start handing these out if I don't want _him _to get bored." He sighed. "Now if only he'd figure out which kid gets which crest." He sighed. "Maybe I'd better go say hello to the Boss."

He tried to walk away when a strange beeping noise caught his attention. He grabbed a small translucent Digivice from his pocket. "Huh?" He noticed a large number of yellow dots on the built in radar. "Crap. That's a lot of Digimon. I hope Naota doesn't get into to much trouble."

He sighed. "Looks like this story is just getting started."

.-:-.

"Quit following me or I'll call the police and tell them I have a stalker," Loaño warned.

"I just want to know what I can do to get you to trust me," Naota begged.

"Not going to happen so easily," Loaño warned. "We trusted our leader Sousuke because he came to us for help, and he already knew Mataio. Celena, Haseo, and I are all childhood friends, so we have nothing to worry about from there. You on the other hand, show up from practically no where, try to make your way into the circle, and act like it's no big deal."

Loaño stormed through the mall, trying to lose Naota in the crowd. Naota stumbled through the horde of shoppers and barely managed to keep up with the girl.

"Wait up!" He said.

"Right, like I'm going to listen to you for now good reason." Loaño walked away without looking back.

'_Perhaps you should try to keep an eye on him, Loaño,' _AA suggested. _'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Either way it would be nice to have him within your sights.'_

'_Well, what do you think about him?' _Loaño asked. _'Should we trust him?' _She had to focus hard. Talking to AA in her mind took a lot of effort.

'_I can't say for sure.' _AA admitted.

"Some help you are," Lo grumbled.

'_Hey!" _the Digimon protested. _'How am I supposed to know everything?'_

'_All right,' _the girl stood in her tracks. "If you want to follow me than hurry up." She gave Naota a few seconds to run to her side before taking off again."Look, I still don't know if I can trust you, but I better keep an eye on you either way. So, if you're really serious about this, then you're coming with me, got it?"

"Where are we going?" Naota asked.

"To the Digital World."

.-:-.

Naota and Loaño ducked into the unisex bathroom, making sure nobody saw them. "So, if this is so dangerous," Naota began, "Then why don't you invite one of your friends along?"

"Because they need a break. You know that kid, Sousuke? He was one of us until an enemy Digimon killed him. Then Celena's best friend Haseo ends up in a coma. She needs time to relax, and so does Mataio. So that's why I'm doing this."

"Sounds crazy," Naota told her.

"Shut up Mr. Pot." Loaño tried to focus.

"So, why are we in a bathroom?"

"How many questions are you going to ask? We're here because every point in the human world is linked to a point in the Digital World. We need to get to a point in the Digital world that isn't far from here, and this is the closest we can get without the risk of being seen. Now, shut up. When we went there yesterday, we found a large empty castle and I want to explore it some more."

Naota nodded.

"Okay AA, do your thing." Loaño watched as a small portal opened in front of her and slowly grew to the size of a normal human. "Okay Naota, you go first."

The boy nervously looked it over and stepped forward bravely. He vanished into the swirling mass. "Ummm, Lo, you might want to come quickly."

Loaño dashed into the portal and groaned. "This place was practically empty yesterday." She looked at the forest. A swarm of spider like Digimon infested the area. They had yellow helmets with antlers on their heads and large skull and crossbones markings on their back.

"This does not look good," she moaned. "Kidd, emerge!" She held out her Digivice and watched her partner etherealize in a shower of silver sparks.

"Don't they ever make this easy?" He complained.

"No, they don't," answered another voice. Naota turned to see a familiar black haired boy.

"It's you," he gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Loaño joined in.

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything bad. Now, don't you think you should focus on the angry spiders before they wrap you up and suck your blood?"

Loaño turned to the enemy army. "An army of Dokugumon, huh?"

"Poison Thread!"

"Poison Thread!"

"Poison Thread!"  
The Dokugumon echoed each other as they erupted into a chorus of Poison Threads. They short green strands of silk everywhere, melting any trees they could touch. Naota and the others found themselves surrounded by strands of silk. They had nowhere to run.

"Venom Blast!" A single Dokugumon fired a spray of venom at the three teens.

Loaño bravely stepped forward. "Anubis Shield!" She cried. The venom splashed against an invisible shield and splattered on the ground, rotting the grass.

"What just happened?" Naota gulped.

"AA," the black haired boy explained. "He's a Digimon that lives inside of Loaño. She has access to some of his powers. That shield you didn't see happens to be one of them."

"Well, that doesn't help much, we're still trapped." Naota complained.

Loaño grabbed her Digivice. "Dammit, nothing's happening," she complained.

"Looks like I'm stuck in my Champion form for this fight," Kidd assessed. "Top of the World!" He jumped over the puddle of venom and dashed forward to deliver a roundhouse kick to a Dokugumon, knocking him into three of his friends.

"So," began the stranger, "If these guys are here and they're attacking us, why aren't we running?" He asked. "Frankly, I don't see the point."

"Go ahead and run if you want," said one of the Dokugumon, "We'll just invade the human world and restart the battle."

"So desperate to be deleted," sighed the boy. He grabbed a small necklace from his pocket and handed it to Loaño. "You'll need this later."

"Thanks but no thanks," Lo replied. "How do I know this isn't a trap?"

The boy sighed as he watched the fight. Kidd skillfully leapt from enemy to enemy. They overcrowded the forest and made it nearly impossible for them to dodge Kidd's rapid attacks. They fell over quickly and turned into Digitama.

"Does he have to be so mean?" Naota asked. "Does he have to turn them into Digitama like that?"

Loaño nodded. "Look, we're not messing around here. Lives are at stake. We have to fight our hardest. Sometimes that means being cruel. Mataio's a pacifist but even he understands that we need to fight out hardest. There isn't any other way."

The stranger ignored the conversation and watched the fight. _'Hmmm, at this rate, Kidd will fall right into their trap.'_

"Venom Shot!" Cried one of the spiders. He fired a shower of deadly green liquid at the wolf, but Kidd dodged easily. The attack hit another Dokugumon, turning her into a Digitama.

"Kidd, be careful," Loaño warned. "Once you thin them out they're bound to get a lot more agile."

As if waiting for Lo's approval, one of the spiders smiled. "Poison Cobweb!" She fired a venomous cobweb from her abdomen. It sailed through the air like a net searching for an animal to capture. Kidd waltzed around the attack and right into step two of the plan.

"Poison Thread!" Kidd found himself faced with a three-pronged attack. He found himself left with two options, step backwards or jump up. He quickly took a step back, but found an enemy waiting for him.

"Poison Cobweb!"

With an attack aimed at his back, Kidd had to get airborne. He jumped up and saw the next wave of attacks ready for him. Three more Poison Cobwebs flew toward him. He tried some aerial acrobatics to escape, but his body refused to comply. The venomous threads of the cobwebs wrapped around him. Kidd howled in pain as his flesh burned. He fell to the ground with a painful thud.

"Kidd!" Loaño cried in worry. She grabbed her Digivice again. "Come on, please work," she waited for the familiar light to surround her partner. Nothing happened.

"Poison Thread," the dozens of remaining Digimon tied Kidd up in their own attacks, accelerating the painful process that tortured the helpless wolf.

"_Loaño, hold out your Digivice like you're about to release Kidd,' _AA instructed. Loaño nodded and obeyed, not bothering to question him.

In a shower of white and black sparks, a young boy appeared on the field.

"AA, is that you?" Loaño asked.

"Hai," answered the boy. "But I haven't much time. So I need to hurry up and finish this battle and get back inside you." He had long silver hair tied in a ponytail, bandages that wrapped around his chest, a scarf covering his mouth, ragged pants, and many angelic and demonic wings.

The stranger smiled. "Looks like he's making an appearance already, I wasn't expecting him to do this so soon."

"What are you talking about?" Naota asked.

He shook his head.

AA held out his hands. "Shattering Light!" Countless daggers of light shot forth and sliced through the thread that kept Kidd tied. The strands of poisonous thread fell to the ground and melted away.

"Thanks, AA," Kidd uttered in gratitude. He struggled to regain his breath. "I can take it from here."

"No, I'm already out; I might as well finish the job. Twilight Power!" Light and dark energies surrounded AA's fist as he raised his arm above his head. He brought his fist down on the Earth, pounding it with all his might. A surge of energy washed over the battlefield and turned every last Dokugumon into a Digitama.

"Pwned," Lo muttered in amazement. _'I had no idea AA was capable of this!"_

"So, do we still want to explore the castle or do we head back?" Naota asked.

"Well after all that work no way in Hell am I going home empty handed," Kidd grumbled.

"Work?" Asked Loaño, "You got your ass handed to you."

Before the Digimon could respond, a large crack sounded overhead. The group turned up to see a young boy looming above their heads.

"Lucemon," growled Kidd. "What do you want?"

"Just thought I'd say hello to you all," he said playfully. He raised an arm and gathered rays of light in his open hand. "And maybe say good riddance to my older brother." The light formed a glowing javelin that he happily hurled at AA. "Divine Feat!"

AA calmly side stepped the attack and watched it explode with tremendous force. Trees fell over like buildings in an earthquake.

"Lucemon, I don't know what you and the other Demon lords are planning but it's never too late to turn back," AA said unflinchingly. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't think you can fool me into thinking you have the upper hand. Grand Cross!" Lucemon growled with rage as he formed a miniature scale version of the universe in his hands. "DIE!" He tossed the attack forward with better aim then before.

AA held his hand out and caught the attack. "If this is all you have then you can't win, Lucemon."

"I'm just getting started," Lucemon promised. He vanished from AA's sight and appeared behind him.

"Watch out," Loaño warned.

Lucemon spun around and aimed a roundhouse kick at AA's back. AA tossed the Grand Cross attack skyward and spun to block the attack. He caught Lucemon's leg in his hands. The Demon Lord shifted his weight and used his position for leverage and slammed his other leg into AA's head. The older Digimon tumbled backward in pain.

"So, how do you like me now?" Lucemon asked with a giggle. He reached upward and caught his falling Grand Cross attack so he could toss it back at AA.

"Anubis Shield!"AA raised his shield to block the attack. The Demon Lord's attack broke through AA's defense and knocked him backwards.

"So, AncientAnubismon," Lucemon referred to his brother by his full name. "Why don't you just give up? You can't win this." He gathered light in his hand. "Divine Feat!" He formed a sword of light and flew forward, bringing his blade down on his older brother.

"Twilight Power!" AA gathered the contrasting energies in his fists and swung away. His fists became a blur as he launched a flurry of punches. Lucemon swung from side to side, dodging the blows. With each once came a small explosion.

"Hah, missed me," he boasted. Lucemon raised his sword once more and prepared to bring it down on his brother's head.

"Oh really?" AA asked. "Shattering Light!" Daggers of light soared into the sky, shrieking loudly.

Lucemon felt something behind him. He took a step to the side and made a half turn so that he could see behind him without exposing his back to AA. A flood of light and darkness sped toward him. "What's going on?" He asked. He braced himself for impact as the energies washed over him. He felt like a thousand savage animals were tearing at his body. He nearly collapsed in pain.

AA quickly explained. "With my twilight Power I quickly saturated the air with Twilight energy. When I used my Shattering Light, I was able to strike that energy and unleash it on you. Since it was initially my energy to begin with, it was still within my control."

"Don't think this means you've won." Lucemon's body began to glow. "I won't give up!" He dismissed the sword and rapidly gathered light energy in his hands. "Divine Feat!" He formed six spears of light, two in each hand. He let the final two float in the air at his side.

"Did he just go Xaldin on us?" Naota asked.

"I hate that boss," Loaño moaned.

Lucemon flew forward and twirled the spears with expert skill. AA found himself on the defensive as he danced around the swift attacks. _'This isn't good, at this rate I won't have time to attack and regain the advantage.'_

Risking the pain, AA stopped moving and stood his ground long enough for the six spears to impale him. "Shattering Light!" AA cried.

Lucemon had no time to dodge. The storm of daggers hit him with their full force, knocking him backward. "Dammit, this isn't good." He discarded his spears like useless trash. "Ashitaka!" He cried.

A human suddenly appeared before Lucemon. "You called?" He asked. He didn't sounds any older than fifteen. A thick black robe obscured his body and a dark hood hid his face. "Wow, I thought for sure the Xaldin trick would work. Too bad." He grabbed his Digivice. "Yo' listen up you wimps," he said to the group. "I love anime and video games as much as any otaku, but don't think that this is anything like that. The good guys can and will lose. We villains are ready to do whatever it takes to win this war. Don't judge us by our quirks, we're deadlier than you could ever imagine." His Digivice began glowing. Lucemon followed suit.

"Lucemon," began Ashitaka, "Henshin!"

A bright light roared through the forest, eventually clearing to reveal Lucemon's new form. He now looked older and far more dignified. His clothes looked like something royalty would wear. Demonic bat wings replaced half his angel wings. "This is my Chaos Mode!"

"Paradise Lost Punch!" He screamed. Light and dark energies engulfed his body as he teleported to AA's side. He flew into a flurry of punches that knocked AA off guard. AA grunted in pain as he tried in vain to avoid the attack.

"AA!" Loaño cried worriedly. "Kidd you have to help him."

Kidd rose to his feet. "Dammit, Top of the World!" He ran forward as quickly as he could and leapt into the air. He stuck his leg out and aimed his flying attack at the Demon Lord.

Lucemon laughed at the attack. He grabbed Kidd's leg and swung him into a tree. The Champion level Digimon howled in pain as his body broke the tree on impact. "Loaño, try the Digivice again."

"Right!" Loaño held the Digivice to her heart. It began to glow. So did her crest.

"KiddGarurumon, shinka!" Kidd's body began glowing brightly. "Anubismon!"

His body became thinner and less muscular. An ancient Egyptian robes replaced his ragged clothing. Wings sprouted from his back. "A new form right when we need it most?" Kidd asked. "How unlikely. Oh well, gift horse and all that. "Pyramid Power!"

An energy pyramid formed around Lucemon, trapping him. 'You think this will hold me?" Lucemon asked. It took the Demon Lord one punch to break the cage down, but it gave AA enough time to gain enough distance.

"Twilight Power!" AA delivered one last punch that created an explosion large enough to knock Lucemon back.

"Amulet of the Ancients!" Cried Anubismon. He fired a large yellow blast at Lucemon, flinging him through the air.

"Lucemon," Ashitaka cried worriedly. He reached for his Digivice again. "Let's evolve you into your strongest form."

"No," Lucemon roared. "I refuse to use that form against these worms. They are beneath me."

Lucemon and AA locked themselves into an epic stare down. Neither side blinked as they waited for the other to move.

"Guys," Naota interrupted them suddenly. "I don't think Lo's doing to well."

Loaño clutched her head as she bent over. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"This isn't good," AA said. "Loaño's at her limit. If I don't get back in her soon," he stopped for a moment. "Lucemon, I don't want to hurt you, but if this fight drags on I may have to."

Lucemon looked alarmed for a moment. "Don't bother," he stated. "We're out of here." He and Ashitaka both vanished mysteriously.

"What was that about?" Kidd wondered.

AA transformed into an ethereal figure and walked toward Loaño. He stepped into her body. _'I'm sorry Loaño; I thought we had more time.'_

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Lo lied as she fainted.

"Looks like we'll have to explore the castle some other time," Kidd stated. "We need to get you some where safe."

.-:-.

"So where do we take her?" Naota asked Kidd.

"Take her to Celena's," he said as he grabbed Loaño's Digivice.

"But, how? Am I supposed to drag her ass there?" Naota protested.

"Can't you carry her?" He asked like it was completely normal. What kind of a man are you?"

"I'm just an ordinary kid," he protested.

"I'll carry her," Hiromu offered. "Let's just get her there quick."

.-:-.

Celena typed away on her computer, doing research for her science project.

"Hello?" Naota called out.

She stood up and walked into the living room where she opened the door. "Something wr," she didn't need to finish her question when she saw Loaño. "What happened?"

"She wanted to explore this weird castle. When she got there, there were tons of Spider Digimon. Kidd fought them off but AA needed to help so he got out of Lo's body. Then Lucemon attacked and AA fought him and then Lo fainted." Naota spoke quickly, but Celena kept up.

"Bring her inside," she commanded. "I'll call my dad, he's a doctor."

.-:-.

Mataio sighed as he turned on the television, hoping to watch something entertaining. Instead, he heard a disturbing news story.

His heart sank when he heard the news.

He reached for his cell phone and called Celena.

She answered immediately. "Celena, have you seen the news?"

"Sorry I'm kind of busy at the moment," she answered worriedly. "It's Lo, she's fainted and she isn't waking up."

Mataio's words were emotionless and filled only with shock "Someone just blew up the entire city of Fukusaku. They said that the death toll is already in the thousands. I, I think Virus did it."

Celena didn't know how to react.

.-:-.

A tall man in an expensive suit and silk cape smiled as he stared at his computer. "Hmmm looks like I miscalculated. How odd." His straight white hair fell over a blue mask. "I didn't realize Virus was this much of a threat. I better go on the attack."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note: **Tori belongs to my friend Deathcas. Sorry I changed his appearance a little, but the manacle is very important to the story. PS if you want to know why he's so powerful, one of the themes I want to explore is something along the lines of what is strength. That and he does have Haley on his side. Yes, some the humans in this story will often be just as strong as some of the Digimon.

Oh and I have no idea if Lucemon's attacks make any sense at all. And I know AA's make nearly no sense what so ever.

**............................................................................................................................................................**

Bio

Hiromu Suzumiya

Age: ????

Hair: Black

Eyes: Piercing blue

Hiromu is a dimensional traveler who has seen many worlds. He understands much about the way stories work and, as a result, relates everything to a story, often referring to different events as 'chapters.'

He has many powers and is fully aware of his status as a Gary-Stu, but rarely flaunts his powers for he fears the destruction they may cause op the story.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**More Disclaimers: I don't own Xaldin or Kingdom Hearts**


	5. The Scientist's Waltz

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it (Digimon) I also don't own The Legend of Zelda……or Bleach.. or Power Rangers…or Kingdom Hearts…or Noein…wow, so many references **

**I don't own Road Runner or Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter or Haruhi Suzumiya**

**.-:-.**

A cloaked figure stood in a dark room. He smiled as he turned to his comrades. They sat around a round table with their Digimon partners resting at their sides.

"Soon our plans will be complete. We have dealt a decisive blow." Ashitaka cackled evilly. "We demonstrated our power and now those fools know what they're dealing with. We're not just a bunch of children playing around."

"When is Tori getting back with the pizza?" Sheena grumbled. "I'm starving." She let her head rest on the table. Her bangs fell in front of her eyes, hiding the twinkle of pain inside. "My stomach hurts, I haven't eaten in forever."

"_**FOCUS**_!" Roared Ashitaka. Sheena frowned and fell silent. "We need to be serious! Now, Haley, would you care to explain the next step of our plan?"

The evil scientist rose from his chair. He faced the others and snapped his fingers. A projector hidden in the wall sprung to life and cast a ghostly image on the wall behind Haley. "As you all know, this is Loaño. She is our next target. She not only plays host to our dear friend AA, she's one of the few humans ever exposed to both light and dark energy. Of course, the two facts are related, but that's beside the point. She's built up a reservoir of Twilight Energy ripe for the picking. If we can get our hands on her, then we can give Lucemon a massive power boost."  
Lucemon smiled. "With that power boost I will be able to destroy all who stand in our way, including our strongest enemies. Not even the Boss will be able to stop me, assuming he's even still alive by then. I'm half expecting him to attack right," he waited for the sound of an explosion or the sign of an intrusion. Nothing happened.

"Well, like I was saying," Haley continued. "We need to kidnap Loaño."

"And once we have the Twilight Princess in our grasps, we'll be unstoppable." Ashitaka laughed.

"Twilight Princess?" Sheena moaned. "God you're such an otaku. And you think _I _need to be serious."

"Well I can't help it. The girl looks like a freaking elf! She has pointy ears. She practically looks like she could be Link's daughter, she's just begging for a Zelda joke."

"Since when is Link an elf?" Haley grumbled.

"That isn't the point!" Fumed Ashitaka.

"Okay, okay, she's Zelda, the Twilight Princess, get on with it." Sheena complained.

Before Ashitaka could point out Sheena's mistake, Haley elbowed him in the gut. The other teen fell to the floor in pain. "Our plan is to launch an assault tomorrow. Our goals are to capture the key and Loaño. If we can only accomplish one, our priority is Loaño. One key won't do much good, but one Loaño will."

The door suddenly swung open. Nearly the entire group reached for their Digivices, ready to evolve their partners. The Digimon readied themselves for combat.

"Relax," said Tori. "It's me, I brought the pizza. No need to get so worked up."

"Sorry, we were worried that it was the Boss." Sheena apologized. "We're expecting him to attack any second," she waited, yet nothing happened. "Well, any other news besides the plan to kidnap Lo?"

Lucemon looked thoughtful as he pondered it over for a moment. "The higher ups said that development on our new base is going smoothly."

"Oh cool," cheered Ashitaka. "I can't wait Los Noches is completed!"

"You idiot! I told you already," Haley complained. "They are not going to call it Los Noches!"

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Sheena slammed her head onto the table. "I hope the Boss shows up soon or," she paused again.

"Okay, that joke is getting old," Ashitaka stated. "The Boss isn't just going to suddenly pop up out of."

**KABOOM!**

A loud explosion echoed through the building.

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert," a mechanical voice warned. "Hurry up and stop him before he starts blowing shit up."

Tori grinned as he gripped his weapon.

.-:-.

"Is she okay?" Naota asked into his phone. He paced around his bedroom, hopping over the countless pieces of discarded paper that littered his carpet.

"She's still unconscious. Our friend Haseo isn't doing much better either," Mataio said on the other end. "Celena's dad said they're both looking better though."

Three days had passed since Loaño's battle with Lucemon. People were panicking over the recent attack in Fukusaku. Nobody seemed to know the full details of what had happened, but Mataio and Celena were sure Virus was to blame.

Of course, they were right.

"Has Celena said anything about me?" Naota asked.

"She says she's still not ready to trust you yet. I think she's coming around though. Just give it some time; I'm sure she'll be willing to let you join us."

"I-I hope so," Naota yawned. "I called my friend Hikaru and asked her how everything is going. She said everything was okay but I could tell she was lying," Naota fell backward and landed his bed. "I tried prying some info out of her but she wouldn't tell me a thing."

"So, this Hikaru must mean a lot to you if you're willing to get a partner just to help her cause." Mataio pointed out.

"She…she was one of my two best friends when I was little. She was one of the only people I could trust. I owe her so much. So, I've always wanted a partner Digimon. If she's caught up in some war with the bad guys then I want to be caught up too. Even if I can't be at her side, I want to be on her side. For a while, I convinced myself I was no good. That I couldn't make a difference. But, if things are getting worse then I need to do something. I need to show Hikaru what I can do."

"Ha-ha, I'm sorry but that sounds so cheesy." Mataio laughed. "It sounds so unnatural. Like you're trying too hard to prove a point."

Naota grumbled under his breath before trying again. "I owe Hikaru big time. Protecting our world where we live may be my only chance to pay her back."

"Okay, that sounds a little better. Listen, I need to go now. I'll call you later if anything comes up." Mataio closed his cell phone.

Naota hung up and smiled. He reached for his stereo remote and hit play.

_**Kanashimi to Chikara**_

_**(I Wanna Know the Truth of Your Heart)**_

_**Namida no Hikari wa**_

_**(Fall all Apart)**_

It was a forced smile. One he'd learned to fake.

.-:-.

Tori pointed his sword at the grinning intruder. "Why hello there Boss-kun. What brings you here unannounced?" The ninja's eyes held a ferocious gaze that contrasted the lighthearted nature of his dialogue.

"Cut the crap Tori, you know why I'm here." The Boss let out a yawn. "I underestimated you all. I never thought you'd go as far as blowing up an entire city. Just to show off. Strange, I'm usually good at predicting what my opponent's will do."

"Yeah well, sorry, but we're very sneaky. Just like ninja." Tori reached for his Digivice. "Yo, Milleny-kun, I hear this guy isn't very powerful until he starts using one of his powers, so I'll test the waters first. But I promise that if he activates one of his abilities I'll let you join in the fun."

"Well, don't finish him too quickly," his partner replied.

.-:-.

The others watched the scene on a monitor. "So, think Tori can win without our help?" Sheena asked. "Forty bucks says that he doesn't last ten minutes against one of the Boss' powers before Haley has to activate the Anti-Boss Programs."

"Tori can last longer than that," Haley assessed. He reached into his wallet to grab some cash. "Yep, I've got forty bucks. You're on, Sheena."

Ashitaka frowned. "Sheena, have more faith in your comrades. You really shouldn't be betting against him." He reached into his wallet before frowning. "I only have Yen," he whined.

'_Fools,' _thought Lucemon.

"So what exactly are the Boss' powers?" Hawkmon inquired.

"The Boss is an odd Digimon. He somehow manages to copy powers from different video games and manga and the like." Haley rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Known powers include Axel from Kingdom Hearts, an odd combo of Byakuya and Rukia Kuchiki from Bleach, and all the Geasses from Code Geass. He doesn't have all the powers all the time; rather, he turns them on and off."

"Wait, did you say Geass?" asked Ashitaka. "As in, the power of absolute obedience? You mean he can just order Tori to die and he wins?"

"He can try," Haley smirked.

.-:-.

"My name is Tori Kitsurara," said the ninja. "I am a ninja. And," he paused for effect, "I am your reaper."

"Not a bad line, I may have to steal it later," the Boss grinned. "So, how about we get started?" A strange barrier rose from the ground, sealing the duo off from the rest of the world. "I just created an alternate dimension. Let's fight in here so we don't end up destroying both worlds, okay?"

"I had a feeling you'd say that," Tori yawned. "Too bad; we _want_ to destroy both worlds."

"As much as your motives interest me, now is not the time." He raised his cane and pointed at Tori threateningly.

"Oh wow, a big scary cane. What're you gonna do? Spank me?"

"Maybe."

The Boss dashed forward and slammed his cane into the ground. He spun rapidly and let his outstretched leg sail toward a stunned Tori.

'_I could barely see that!' _The teen raised his blade defensively, blocking the kick. The force of the attack was enough to send him flying. He crashed into a wall but quickly picked himself up. "Impressive."

The Boss rushed in for another attack. He thrust his cane forward like a spear. His attempt to impale Tori failed when the ninja plunged his sword into the ground and stood on the hilt for elevation. The Boss' cane knocked the sword loose, sending the ninja falling toward the ground.

He was prepared for this.

Tori quickly reached for the sword behind him and readjusted it. Using the momentum from the fall for extra power, he slammed his foot into the Boss' head. The Digimon stepped back and rubbed his noggin for a moment.

Tori slid his feet around until he balanced himself properly. He swung the blade in a wide arc, aiming directly for the Boss' abdomen. Metal sword met wooden cane and sparks flew.

"Go Tori," Sheena cheered over the castle speakers.

Tori rolled his eyes. "How the Hell can we even hear her if we're supposed to be in another dimension?" He leaned to the left to dodge a cane swing. With a smile on his lips he grabbed the Boss' arm and swung around, lifting the warrior into the air.

"Nice try but too simple." The Boss dug his cane into the ground and brought the spinning ride to a halt. He spun himself around and swung his cane in an unpredictable frenzy.

Tori tried to use his elite ninja skills to dodge the attacks, but his eyes couldn't pick up any discernable patterns. The cane struck his body repeatedly, knocking the wind out of him.

"Time to get serious!" Tori grabbed countless kunai and threw them all at the Boss faster than the average human could count them.

"190, 230, 347?" The Boss grinned as he spun his cane in a circular motion. The kunai fell to the ground the second they hit his defense.

"Explode!" Ordered the ninja.

His voice triggered Haley's program, causing all 347 kunai to explode violently. The force of the blast knocked the intruder backwards. Tori wasted no time as he sprang forward. He raised his sword above his head and brought the blade down, digging into the Boss' flesh.

"Damn that hurts," the Boss complained as Tori cut into his stomach. The wound began to heal immediately. The large gash closed itself like sand collapsing into itself. "But a little pain never killed anyone."

"Arcane Arrow!" Tori held up his hand and shot a large white arrow of light at his enemy.

The Boss quickly recovered and hopped over the attack like a child playing leapfrog. "Damn, what kind of programs did Haley give you?"

"A few," Tori admitted. "I'm his favorite guinea pig," the teen said proudly.

"Are you two going out?" The Boss asked bluntly.

Tori frowned.

"Sorry, but you seem to think highly of him, and from what I can tell that kid is,"

"Enough pointless filler dialogue, get-your-ass-over-here-so-I-can _keel_ you," Tori nearly sounded like he was singing. He let the steel of his sword rest across his back as he waited for his enemy to make a move.

"Okay, fine, calm down. Sheesh, it was a simple question. Kids these days, they take everything too seriously." He let out a small yawn. "Up for a lesson? Never ever underestimate your opponent." The Boss' cane vanished from sight as he shifted into a martial arts pose.

"Bring it."

The Boss vanished before Tori could blink.

"Over here," he taunted. His voice sounded like it came from everywhere. He ran around the room at speeds that would make the Road Runner proud.

"Meep meep," he joked.

Tori tried to predict the Boss' strikes, but found himself on the receiving end of a string of blows. Each punch came from a different direction and hit him with the force of a rolling boulder. Boss spun on the ball of his left foot and delivered a roundhouse kick so devastating that not even a memetic badass could compare.

Tori stabbed his sword into the wall to prevent another crash. Beads of sweat ran down his body. The battle proved more exciting than he could have ever imagined.

"Looks like they were right about you." Tori gripped his weapon with both hands and pointed it at the ceiling. White and blue energy spiraled around him in a hypnotically beautiful pattern. "Earthsplitter!" He cried. He brought the weapon down quickly, unleashing three streams of light. They split off in separate directions, leaving a large gap.

The Boss saw his chance. "A powerful attack is no good if it can't hit anyone," he lectured. He patiently waited between two of the streams.

"Spiral: Earthsplitter Fountain!" Tori Commanded. The energy streams circled the Boss like a pack of hungry wolves waiting to pounce. They closed in on him quickly. He tried to jump over the incoming attacks, but they exploded, sending a powerful aura pulsing through the room. It slammed the Boss into the roof and let him fall back down.

He tried to move his hand, but even he found the task difficult after such a powerful attack.

Tori stepped forward and let his sword pierce his foe's body like a thumbtack through a post it note. Blood spurted everywhere as he removed his weapon.

"That wasn't so bad," noted Tori. He turned around, searching for an exit. "Hey, Haley, think you can get me out of here."

"Tori, you fool," screeched Haley. "The Boss wouldn't fall so easily. Look out."

Before he could react, the ninja found himself flying into the air. The Boss quickly unwrapped the bandages around Tori's arms and body and held them like leashes.

"I love this trick," the Boss said with a smile. He flipped his and Tori's bodies so that their heads pointed downward. They both began rotating quickly. "PRIMARY LOTUS!"

They hit the ground and Tori felt a wave of pain surge throughout his body.

"Had enough?" The Digimon questioned.

"Hmph, don't underestimate me because I'm a human." Tori slowly rose to his feet.

"Give up," the Boss said with a yawn. "You may be strong with all those computer programs, but I can easily disable them all." He snapped his finger. "And now, they're off."

"Oh really?" Tori swung his blade in an arc, shooting fireballs at the Boss.

"Okay, maybe not," he said as he dodged the attacks. The blazing fireballs hit the wall behind him and blew up.

"We know about your reality bending abilities. But you aren't the only one capable of messing with the world." Tori grinned. "Haley's installed back up programs that stop you from taking any of our abilities offline. Sorry, but we're ready for you."

"Oh? And are you ready for this? Time to show you one of my favorite forms. _Commit it to memory_." The Boss laughed as flames roared to life around him, forming a circular wall around the duo. Two red chakrams appeared in his hand. His suit quickly became a black cloak.

Ashitaka's voice boomed on the speakers. "Holy crap, he's Axel. K-H-F-T-W!"

"Oduro No Hi Kaze!" The Boss roared.

.-:-.

Celena pulled her blue jacket tight over her cold body. The freeing air of the hospital room made her body shiver. "Haseo, can you hear me?" She asked her friend. "Wake up, please. We need you Haseo!"

Nurses noisily walked back and fort outside the room. They wheeled patients from room to room and delivered lunches to those who could eat.

Celena's eyes traced the tubes and wires sticking from Haseo's body back to the various IVs and machines scattered throughout the room. _'Haseo, I know you don't like doctors. I know this is all scary for you. So I promise, when you wake up, I'll be right here by your side.'_

She rubbed her hand against his, wondering if he could tell she was there. "Haseo," her voice came out as a soft whimper.

* * *

_The wind raged outside, howling like a wolf. Rain pounded the roof like a crazy robber trying to force his way in. Celena tossed and turned in her bed. She pulled the sheets tight, trying to fend off the cold. Lightning flashed through the dark sky, like a claw scraping at the Earth. Her eyes opened briefly._

"_What time is it?" She wondered. Glancing at her wall, she noted the time as 2:46 AM. "I need to get some sleep." She closed her eyes and began chasing the sweet dreams that eluded her that night._

'_Hey, is someone crying?' She wondered._

_She climbed out of bed so she could investigate._

_She followed the noise to the kitchen. "Haseo!" Celena shrieked._

_She found the boy holding a large knife to his neck._

"_I-I can't take it anymore."_

* * *

"I-I'm sorry. I promised you that I'd protect you from anything else that tried to hurt you. B-but I wasn't able to." Celena started to cry. 'Dammit, if Haseo wakes up he'll need someone to support him. Look at me, I'm a wreck. Everything's a mess. Sousuke's dead, Haseo and Lo won't wake up, and Zeromon still hasn't hatched. If this keeps up, I don't think we'll be able to keep fighting them off.'

Haseo's arm moved, and for a second, Celena smiled.

.-:-.

"Okay, we agreed on ten minutes, right?" Sheena laughed over the loud speaker. "If he doesn't last that long then I win the bet."

The ninja rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Sheena," Ashitaka ordered.

Tori held his Digivice tight. "Come on out and play, Milleniumon!" His partner materialized before him. He had a large black body with four long arms. A mysterious aura of energy surrounded him. Two canons protruded from his back.

All in all, he looked like a poorly designed villain from some kid's show.

Except for his menacing eyes. They held a back sea of anger that threatened to engulf all and drown everyone in a riptide of hopelessness.

"So, are you ready?"

The Boss vanished for a moment only to appear several feet behind Tori. "Take this!" He threw his chakrams. They whistled through the air. Threatening to slice their victims to shreds. Tori back flipped through the air, skillfully dodging the assault.

The Boss snatched his weapons from the air and threw them again. Tori saw them heading his way, but he had no way to readjust his flight path.

"Cannon Fire!" His partner cried. He shot a flurry of fireballs at the Boss. It looked like a screen from a danmaku game.

"Fireballs huh? Let's see who's got the best moves." The Boss fired his own fireballs back at Milleniumon. The rival flame spheres met and exploded, blanketing the room in a cloud of black smoke.

"What's the matter?" The Boss teleported behind Tori and mercilessly sliced into his back. The teenager collapsed to the ground in pain.

"Time Unlimited!" Tori's partner screamed. He desperately shot a black orb from his mouth, waiting for it to connect with his target. The orb swallowed the Boss, slowing him down to normal speeds.

"Looks like that massive speed boost is gone!" The human jumped to his feet and lashed out with his weapon. He caught the Boss in the chest and knocked him into the wall of flames.

"I'd kill to have a Keyblade," Tori groaned. He swung his blade into the ground so he could lift himself upward. His foot caught the Boss chest on the way up, knocking the copycat higher. "Now to show you some of my moves." Tori's blade exploded into a million particles as two new swords shot up from the ground. He yanked them out of the air and crossed them in an x. "Feel the wrath of the Overtaker!" Tori charged up the side of the flames and knocked the Boss around with some fancy swordsmanship. He kept the Digimon airborne, juggling him like a rag doll. As his blades slipped into the orb, they slowed for a moment, but Tori maintained enough speed to pummel the Digimon mercilessly. "Take this." He smashed his foot onto the Boss' head, knocking him into the ground.

The ninja leapt down from the fire and spun through the air like a tornado. Just as the Boss rose to his feet, the human knocked him down again. Tori's twin blades tore through his coat and skin, spilling droplets of blood on the floor.

"This is getting annoying," the Boss muttered. With little effort, he dispersed the orb surrounding him. "Burn!"

Flames took the shape of a dragon and soared into the sky. The fire rose upward before plummeting toward Tori, consuming the ninja in its wrath.

He screamed out in pain as the flames ate at his skin.

"Time Warp!" Millenniummon focused his energy on the flames and watched them recede like the tide. Tori emerged from the inferno completely unharmed.

"Looks like this could take a while. Unless I end it all here and now!" The Boss vanished only to emerge from the flames behind Tori. The human spun around as quickly as he could, but the chakrams cut into his skin.

Millenniummon growled as one of his arms reached for the other Digimon's legs. He yanked the Boss out of the air and slammed him into the ground, pummeling away with his fists.

"Grrr," Sheena's growl filled the room. "Dammit you idiot Boss, stop holding back!"

"Is your friend asking me to beat you?" The Boss asked. He quickly pushed off the ground, kicking at Millenniummon's arms with his legs. "And I thought I was a little loose in the head."

Millenniummon's punch fell off course and he lost his balance. He fell face down on the floor.

"Hmmm I need an ultimate attack to end this," the Boss mused nonchalantly. "Inferno Tempest!"

"What the Hell?" Ashitaka roared over the speakers. "That's not one of Axel's moves. That's a Yu-Gi-Oh card!"

"I don't care, I'm the Boss!"

A raging inferno filled the room, consuming everything it touched.

Tori frantically reached for his Digivice.

"**MILLENNIUMMON SHINKA, ZEEDMILLENIUMMON!" **

In a burst of light, the Digimon's body transformed. He became a dragon with two scary looking heads. Fractal Code surrounded his body, keeping his power in check.

"Fallen Hell!" He ripped open a dark portal in the air. The Boss' flames began flowing to the portal like water to a drain. They spiraled around pointlessly. "Care to try again?" ZeedMillenniummon snapped his fingers and watched the portal close.

"Well now," the Boss sighed. He slowly turned to face Tori. "I really didn't want to have to be this cheap." He swung his arm out.

"Look out," Ashitaka warned. "It's the Geass!"

"I, the Boss, command you, die."

Tori raised one of his swords up to his own neck. "Yes, your highness."

.-:-.

Loaño smiled as she handed out the candy to the children.

And she watched herself from above. She was having an out of body experience, watching a memory from last week. "What's going on?" She asked.

AA stood by her side, floating on the air. "I think your mind just wants to stop you from growing bored." He turned his attention away from the scene and began flipping through the book in his hands. The spine read _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince._

"You read Harry Potter?" Loaño asked.

"It's not my fault your head doesn't have any movie theaters."

Loaño ignored this and focused all her attention on the memory.

There were four orphans, Travis, Rei, Ashelia, and John.

The oldest, John, was eleven. He had curly black hair and dark skin. "Thanks, Loaño," he said cheerfully.

"He has a crush on you, you know," commented AA.

"What do you think I'm blind?" Loaño responded. "Everyone knows it."

"Do you know why?" AA asked.

She was silent.

"You remind him of his older sister," the Digimon explained. "She died about a year before you came to the orphanage. She was all he had. It left him devastated and broken."

John bit into the Snickers bar that Lo had given to him. Chocolate crumbs fell all over his white shirt and jeans.

"Thank you Loaño," Rei said with a smile. She was six and had curly blonde hair. She elbowed the boys in the ribs. "Aren't you two going to say thanks?"

"Oh right, th-thank you Loaño," John said nervously.

"Thanks Lo-chan," the others said.

"No problem," Loaño said.

"You're so nice to the four of them," AA commented. 'You're not usually this nice to people."

"Well, they're orphans," the floating Loaño protested. "Who can be mean to orphans?"

"Who indeed?" AA returned to his book.

"So, is this what you normally do all day? Hang around in my head and watch my memories?"

"Not, really. Normally I just sit hear and read and try to make sure you don't get yourself killed. That last part has been getting harder and harder lately."

The Loaño in the memory turned to Ashelia. "So how have you been? Making any new friends?"

Ashelia said nothing.

"Come on Ashelia, you have to open up more." Loaño suggested.

"You should listen to your own advice sometimes." AA reprimanded.

"Shut it, dog breath."

Ashelia was seven. She had short brown hair and a generally cold attitude. Loaño was trying to work on that.

"So," AA began. "Is there any reason this memory is playing out in your head right now. Something bothering you."

Loaño watched Travis. He wore dirty jeans, an unbuttoned white shirt, and a blue t-shirt underneath.

"That was the last time I saw Travis. Someone adopted him later that day." Loaño explained.

"You miss him?" AA asked. "Or is this about…"

"After what happened to Haseo when he was adopted, I can't help but freak out whenever one of the orphans finds a home. Sure, I should be happy for them, but part of me is worried that they aren't safe." Loaño sighed. "There have been a strange number of adoptions lately, and I have a bad feeling about all of it."

.-:-.

"Just kidding," Tori laughed as he lowered his sword.

"Oh? I wasn't aware that anyone could resist my Geass," the Boss mused. "Mind if I ask how?" He sounded amused.

"Quite simple really," Tori laughed. "Mirrored contact lenses. Great for countering all forms of mind control. Not that it matters, my partner could have saved me either way."

"I'll have to keep that in mind," the Boss grinned as the raging flames around the arena all died. His chakrams became a cane once again. He slowly drew a blade from the cane and pointed it at Tori's heart. "My blade will pierce your soul," he promised. "Let your tears melt the snow!"

Ashitaka gasped. "Sode no Shirayuki, Kageyoshi," he whispered in awe. "It combines the abilities of Rukia and Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach. It summons a beautiful storm of snowflakes to slay your enemies."

"Stop being such a fanboy," Sheena growled. "He's the enemy."

He let the blade sink into the ground. Blades rose between him and the ninja.

Tori watched in amazement. "It's like a hallway leading me to my death." He whispered softly.

The Boss snapped his fingers, and the swords became countless snowflakes. "Feel the wrath of the harshest winter."

"Should be nice after such a hot summer," Tori prepared to charge forward but found himself caught in a sudden whirlwind of attacks. The snowflakes cut deep into his body.

Frozen drops of blood fell to the floor and shattered. Shattered bloodsicles soon decorated the floor. "This isn't good, if this keeps up," Tori turned to his partner.

ZeedMilleniumon faced similar problems with the ice storm. "Fallen Hell!" he cried out." A new portal came and began eating all the snowflakes. It wasn't enough to stop the Boss' assault. New snowflakes replaced the old ones before the portal had a chance to eat them all. To top it all off, ZeedMilleniummon's Fallen Hell attack began freezing.

"Glad I didn't make any jokes about you winning when hell froze over," Tori muttered to himself. He bit his lip and dug deep for inner strength. Fighting against the pain, he slammed his swords together, reforming the old blade. He charged toward the Boss, swinging wildly.

"Raw power is wasted without refinement." The Boss hopped into the air.

Tori smiled. "This is Haley's ultimate weapon; he designed it just for me. It's called the ARCalibur. It can take on the form of any weapon I choose. Come to think of it, I could have had a Keyblade if I wanted." The blade turned into a shadow as it took the form of a Kusarigama. He whipped the weighted blade through the air, wrapping it around the Boss' leg. Tori slammed the Boss into the ground and brought the sickle of his weapon down with efficiency.

"Tori, let me."

Tori hopped away as his partner prepared an attack. The Boss tried to run but his legs were still tangled up.

"Chrono Paradox." ZeedMilleniummon fired two atomic rays from his mouth. They blasted the Boss at full force, nearly destroying him in an instant.

"I'm impressed," Tori said with a smile. "Not many can withstand that attack."

The snowflakes froze in the air for a moment before gathering in front of the Boss. A massive blast of white snow shot forward, knocking ZeedMilleniummon and Tori into the wall. The attack relented as the snow fell on the floor, slowly freezing the arena floor.

Ice spread like a spilled bucket of paint. The Boss smiled as the entire floor fell under his domain. "Sayonara."

A pillar of ice shot upward, trapping both the ninja and his Digimon partner. "And you two will stay that was until you," The Boss froze as cracks spread across the ice. "Oh? You have more?" The pillar of ice shattered spectacularly. Shards of ice fell to the floor, breaking into even smaller shards. "You didn't really think it'd be that easy did you?" Tori reformed his dual blades, fully knowing what came next.

"I guess it's time to use my Bankai." The Boss watched as the snow formed unlimited blades in the room. "Execute."

The blades flew at Tori and ZeedMillenniummon from every angle. "Fallen Hell," the Digimon cried in vain. The swords moved to quickly to be sucked up.

"Now this looks fun," Tori swung his blades quickly, hitting the swords that came his way. They all fell to the ground as snow. "You'll have to do better."

"Oh really?"

Tori examined his swords closely. Ice began creeping up the sides.

"The swords will keep on coming," The Boss warned. "You'll tire out, and your ARCalibur will slowly freeze over, making it harder to slice the incoming swords. You can only prolong the inevitable." He put on a brave smile. _'Still, how the Hell is that kid moving so fast? He can't be fully human.'_

"Are you forgetting about me?" Tori's partner growled. "Time Destroyer!"

The blades froze in place for a moment before flying backwards. "I'm sending your Bankai to the other side of time and space."

"So what the Hell does that mean anyway?" Tori asked.

The Boss kept grinning. "Wow, you're good. Hmmm now, let's see what should I try next. Well, you seem found of black holes."

The song of tearing fabric ran through the room as something tore in the air.

"Is that a Garganta?" Ashitaka wondered.

"What the?" Tori gasped.

Tori felt his body slowly moving toward the portal. "ZeedMillenniummon, can you do anything about it?"

"No, if I make my own portal, his'll just eat it up." The Digimon answered.

"Sorry, but it's time for you both to die." The Boss turned around, but turned back the second he heard a loud explosion rock the arena. "What, how did you?"

The Garganta was gone. Tori stood in its place, twirling a naginata through the air. "Again, it's all thanks to Haley-sama. One of his programs allows me to target any inanimate object and make it killable. As in, if I hit it hard enough, it'll stop existing all together. Sadly it doesn't work on the living."

"Wow, sounds like that kid's even smarter than I have him credit for. Let's see if he had plans for this." The Boss snapped his fingers and watched as Tori's weapon vanished.

"What did you do?" Tori demanded. He felt his body growing weaker.

"Simple. I can control reality. Sure, Haley may have made several programs dedicated to stopping me from erasing your powers, weapons, upgrades, and crap, but once I found them all it was easy enough to take them all offline. And now, you die for real."

"Hang on, Tori," Haley yelled over the speakers. "I'm activating the Venjix Program _**NOW**_!"

A high-pitched sound rang through the air as the Boss sank to his knees in pain, trying not to vomit. _'What the Hell? I've never felt such pain before.'_

"Eight minutes, I _win_!" Sheena cheered.

The ninja rolled his eyes.

"All weapon and upgrade programs are going back online. Initiating the Dragon Torque."

Tori smiled as his ARCalibur returned in its oversized form. "Ah yes, Argomon's programs. He was one of the few scientists good enough to earn Haley-sama's attention. The Venjix Program is a beautiful thing. It targets an area and hits every single Digimon with a virus that causes immense pain and weakens their powers. The only way to avoid it is if you have a human partner with you. Then there's the Dragon Torque, a program that stabilizes reality. It's like the programs Haley invented, but this one far surpasses his, truly a testament to Argomon's skills. On their own, neither program could stop you. You'd be able to erase either of them. Your reality warping powers are too much even for the Dragon Torque to handle. But together, they're enough to weaken you long enough for me to kill you. The first one saps your strength and makes it harder for you to erase the second program from reality. And the second one protects everything else from your reality warping powers."

Tori raised his sword again. He brought it down, hoping to decapitate one of Virus' top nemeses.

A young teen appeared in front of Tori, catching the blade between two of his fingers. "Sorry, I can't let you do that."

"Who are you? How did you stop my blade?"

"My name is Hiromu Suzumiya. As for how I stopped your blade. Let's just say I may not be quite as powerful as The Boss, but I come close. I just wish I could have stopped it with one finger, like Aizen did to Ichigo's Bankai. Then again, your sword is a _lot _bigger than Ichi-chan's Bankai. Compensating?"

Tori pulled his blade back and grinned. "So, another cockroach to crush."

"Nope, sorry, I don't want to beat you. So please, just let me grab the Boss and go. Don't fight us. Because I promise you, if you fight both of us, you will lose."

"Let's see about that." Tori spun his sword around playfully. "I am a ninja. And on my honor I won't lose."

"Tori, I'm pulling you out of there!" Haley shrieked into the speakers. "I have no clue who this kid is, but he's right. The second the Boss returns to full power, they'll both obliterate you."

"Fine, you win," Tori growled. He and his partner vanished from sight.

Hiromu purposely fell on his butt. "Thank Haruhi. I'm not in the mood to fight right now."

* * *

**Author's Notes: The Boss is a strange character. He fights mainly by copying (Read: ripping off) other people's strategies. He rarely thinks of anything new to do, with the possible exception of fusing Rukia's powers with Byakuya's. (I imagine that will be [1] fun to write though, seeing as I once had a character with a similar ability.)**

**Here we go with a list**

**Technique-User-Series**

Primary Lotus- Rock Lee-Naruto

Oduro No Hi Kaze- Axel- Kingdom Hearts

Geass- Lelouch- Code Geass

Sode no Shirayuki, Kageyoshi- A combination of Rukia and Byakuya's powers- Bleach

Bankai- Many characters- Bleach (Note: Bankai is essentially a full release of one's power)

Garganta- Various characters- Bleach (Note: Normally it doesn't act as a Black Hole, but for some reason, the Boss' version does.)

**Yes, his power level is Over 9000. Direct any complaints to his owner.**

**Preview**

Kira[2]: All right next time we introduce one of the other teams.

Naota: Hikaru!

Hikaru: Yup, that's right. Time for me to take my day in the spot light.

Haruka: Hey, we're here too.

Nayuta: Yeah, don't forget us.

Hiromu: So how long will this update take? Think you can make it before the year ends.

Kira: Shut up.

K2 [3]: Better yet, think you'll get it up before next summer?

Hikaru: The evil Dark Witch Sheena has stolen the Key of Destiny. I'll show her the power of love and teamwork as I kick her ass to the moon. Next time, on Maho Shoujo Hikaru Episode 6: The Bright Light of Love's First Kiss. Dueling in the Storm of Cherry Blossoms.

The Boss: I the Boss command you, tune in next time.

.-:-.

[1] I wrote the Author's Notes before finishing the chapter.

[2] My nickname online. It comes from my other account name, DtecnoKira.

[3] The voice in my head.


	6. Gently Honest

Author's Note: This will originally be posted as Chapter 6 then moved to Chapter 2. If you are reading the reviews and things seem a bit off, this is the reason why.

**Opening Theme Special**

**. . .**

Why must you drive me crazy

I see you and my heart goes hazy

They sky's below me and the Earth's above

Am I head over heels in love?

.

What is the truth I wonder

The question tears my heart asunder

I trust what I can see

But I can't see inside of me

.

A young bird falls from its nest

and flies just like the rest

I want to take that leap of faith too

And say that I'm in love with you

.

Back and forth inside my heart

I reach the end back at the start

Confusing emotions conflict my soul

As everything takes its toll

.

It takes courage to come to a conclusion

I'm still caught in my confusion

But still I think it's true

I think I am in love with you

.

And still this drives me crazy

Thinking of it makes my heart go hazy

Please tell me, what should I do

I think I'm in love with


End file.
